Sonic the Hedgehog: The Chaos War
by Gamerctm
Summary: A great power has been unseen in the world for over 1500 years. But when the evil Queen of Seers reappears in the world, Sonic and friends will have to do all they can to protect the world from destruction. PLZ R&R!
1. The Seer Guardian

Hey there! Airman Gamerctm here! Author of the popular fiction Dark Cloud 2: Talismans of Time, Whose Line is it Anyway: Anime Craze, and Espio's Little Sister. The following fic is sorta a continuition of the Espio's Little Sister fic that I had yet to finish. So to fully understand the story behind "Espirit" and "Phantom" and "Seers" please read the fic when ya get the chance. Anyway, onto the legal sh...stuff.

First of all, the obvious, Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA and not mine.

The concept of Seers, Phantom, and Espirit belong to my good friend, Tachan, who asked me to make a fic using these characters.

Ryu the Fox, and Kuroso belong to me as there are "Original Characters." Anyone is more than welcome to use 'em... but please ask first!

Also note... production of the fic will be slow until I get my broken laptop fixed, which should be in a week or so. Thanks a lot! ENJOY THE FIC!

_Long ago, in a beautiful land, there lived two tribes who lived in harmony. One tribe was a tribe of warriors, who called themselves the Knuckles Tribe, who were also responsible for protecting a huge, most precious emerald known as the Master Emerald. The other tribe was a tribe of magical summoners known as Seers, who could release many different animals from various jewels and gems. But the most powerful beasts dwelled in 7 mysterious emeralds... the Chaos Emeralds._

_Many years past, and the once beautiful land began to change. The once peaceful defenders of the giant emerald became war-hungry and seeked to control the land. While the wise Seers became greedy and demanded that the other Tribe give them the giant emerald, or war would occur._

_But among all this, and still growing up, was 2 young royal seers who were the Queen of the Seers children. One was named Ailya, a young echidna girl who could use the purple Chaos Emerald to summon Tritoch, a very powerful Chaos Beast. The other was a grey fox named Ryu, the Queen's adopted son who was depressed over the events, and feared the approach of war.. _

_The Queen used the son's emotions to create a burning hated towards the Knuckles Tribe, and make him use his rare power to aid her in her conquest of the Master Emerald. But the son refused, after witnessing the birth of the Knuckles Tribe Elder's daughter, Tikal's son, who was also the son of Seer, Phantom, he realized that peace could exist between the tribes._

_But the Queen became furious over her son's refusal and the birth of Phantom's child and launched a major attack against the other Tribe using every Seer, young and old, to fight. Ryu watched the fight in horror from the shrine of the Master Emerald as both tribes were on the brink of wiping each other out. But no concern was greater in him than the well-being of his sister. He rushed back to his tribe, but saw that it was left in burning ruins. Grabbing a sword he found nearby, he began killing any and all Knuckles Tribesmen that were unlucky to be in his path. _

_When he was finished, he saw that his sister and mother were both gone. Crying in misery and hatred towards the Knuckles Tribe, Phantom appeared with dreadful news. Tikal had been killed... and her baby gone. Be he still told Ryu, "Do not hate the anyone, whether the Knuckles Tribe or your own. If you can't live with them, then do them do harm, for theirs is already a hard life." Ryu, not saying anything, walked into a ruined building and sat there. "I will stay here..." He said. "I will properly bury every body slained here, and remain here for the rest of my life. Althought they all died needlessly, they still deserve someone to guard their home and memories."_

_To this day, the young fox Ryu, thanks to his immortality, had stayed in that same area for the past 1500 years. But now... he must leave the ruins and stop the person responible for the deaths of both tribes. His mother, Queen Morgana of the Seers, has returned... to control the entire planet..._

Sonic the Hedgehog:

The Chaos War

Chapter 1:

The Seer's Guardian

The sun was burning down in the deserted ruins where the Tribe of Seers once dwelled. But inside a cool cave, sitting comfortably in the shade was a lone grey fox. He sat against the inner wall just staring outside at the sands. At his side was a sword that had just been polished recently.

_"Such a hot day..."_ The fox thought to himself. _"If only there was a lake around... I could enjoy a short swim..." _He looked over at the bowl he left outside. It was filled with soup he had made himself from any animals he could find and hunt. It would be the first thing he had eaten for nearly 2 weeks. He took it and blew on it. _"It's ready..."_ He slowly drank it straight out of the bowl, enjoying the taste. When it was empty he cast the bowl aside and stared outside again. In his mind, memories of the tradegy were playing again in his head.

_FLASHBACK: Ryu stood over the dead body of a Knuckles Tribesmen, his hands and sword covered in his blood. He growled and saw another one approaching him. With lightning fast slashes, the Tribesmen's body split into several pieces and layed on the ground in a bloody heap. On Ryu's face, a sick, satified smiled crossed his lips._

Ryu had changed... he didn't kill, nor fight. He felt guilty for the lives he'd taken and wished he had been killed that day. Several times, he thought about taking his own life... but if he did, who would guard the ruins, and the remains of those who had died that day? Ryu didn't move at all, and just wondered how he could end the pain his memories had brought to him.

"He's there..." Unknown to him, several figures were watching him from afar. "Master Dalton... I can see him..."

One large, brown, shaggy looking Vampire Bat that wore only blue torn pants looked ahead. "So..." He said in a low creepy voice. "Little Prince Ryu had grown up. But instead of fighting for us, he's watching that mess of rocks? What a damn coward."

"Do we take him with us?" One figure asked.

"Yeah... just make sure he doesn't hurt you guys too much. He killed you once before..."

Ryu stood up and walked outside. The hot sun made him sweat in mere seconds. It was at that moment the figures charged for him...

"..." Ryu didn't say a word... but slowly turned back for his weapon. "So... you're back, then." He said in a low whisper. Suddenly, the figures leapt for him, ready to attack.

"Yah!" Ryu slashed his sword into the spear of one of the attackers and knocked him down. The second attacker, armed with a bow and arrow, fired at him. With an impressive flip, and grabbing a stone while at it, he dodged the arrow and threw the stone at the shooter's weapon, snapping the bow in two.

"Nice job, Ryu..." The voice made Ryu turn towards the speaker, whose sight and voice filled him with disgust. It was the leader, Dalton. "Still training after all these years?"

"Dalton..." Ryu ingored the other two and aimed his sword at the bat. "This is a sacred place, you are not welcome."

Dalton grinned and laughed. "Look at you, little prince. All of a sudden, you're a protector of this piece of crap land?"

Ryu's wasn't amused. "This is my chance to end your pathetic life."

"You? You couldn't even finish them off." He pointed at the two other attackers.

Ryu looked at them and his eyes were filled with shock. "What?" The others were two Knuckles Tribesmen, two that Ryu had killed 1500 years ago. Ryu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Morgana brought them back to life just for you... now you get to killed them all over again!"

"Morgana!" Ryu snapped at Dalton. Thus leaving him open for an attack. The spear wielding tribesmen charged at Ryu while the bow carrying one armed himself again and fired. Ryu had to move quick and rolled out of the way. The spear missed him, but the arrow hit him in the shoulder. "Argh!"

Ryu leapt back to his feet and looked at the spear wielder. He charged again, but Ryu grabbed the end of the spear and swung him against the outer cave wall. Ryu saw another arrow flying towards him and sliced it in half with his sword. Ryu pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and glared at the tribesmen that had tried to hit him.

"Raitosen!" Ryu ran at the bowman and vanished. He reappear right infront of the confused victim and stabbed his sword into his stomach. The Tribemen's gasped and died instantly. "..." Ryu pulled his sword out of him and let the body fall to the ground. The spearman, having regained his senses rushed for Ryu at an even faster speed. "Juuhazan!" Ryu lifted the sword over his head and struck it down as the tribemen got close. The blow shattered the spear he was using and cut a large slash in his chest. The attacker fell to the ground bleeding, and died in seconds.

"Ack!" Dalton was in an anime wild take. "He killed them so easily!" Dalton went back to normal and smiled. "Like the way I taught you." Ryu shot a death glare at Dalton and slowly walked towards him. "Easy there, champ... don't you wanna hear what I got to say?" Ryu stepped infront of him and stood there, glaring into his eyes. Dalton grinned. "Your mother has something big planned for us... And if you help us, like a GOOD little boy, then she will forget about your treason and even let you control a few countries... Doesn't that...sound good?"

Ryu just looked at him. "She's going to take control of the planet? And needs me to help?"

"That's...right!" Dalton held out his hand. "What do ya say... partner?" Ryu looked at Dalton's extended hand. Dalton grinned an anime grin, but then opened his eyes and looked at his arm. "Ahhhh!" His hand had been chopped off, leaving a bleeding stump of an arm. "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! I can't believe you..."

"Morgana can fixed it for you..." Ryu said holding his blood covered sword. "Tell her I'm not interested... and that if she, you, or anyone who supports her shows themself here, I will fight to kill!"

"You're gonna regret that, Ryu!" Dalton spread his bat wings and flew as fast as he could away from the ruins.

Ryu looked at Dalton and made sure he was out of sight. He then dropped his sword and sighed sadly. "I... I killed them..." He looked at the two tribesmen with deep regret. He got down on the ground and started digging a hole with his hands. _"They died needlessly... but still deserve a proper buriel..." _Ryu would spend the rest of the day digging a proper hole for him to bury the bodies of the men he killed today.

Meanwhile... in a more peaceful part of the world...

A pink hedgehog in a red dress walked down the sidewalks of Station Square, humming happily to herself. Amy was carrying a large brown paper bag filled with groceries. She smiled and crossed the street, heading home to her apartment.

"Such a beautiful day today!" She said cheerfully. "It couldn't be better unless I run into..." She looked ahead and saw him... her eyes filled with excitement. She dropped the bag and ran towards him. "SONIC!"

"ORO!" He was helpless. Amy tackled him and squeezed him as tight as she could.

"Oh Sonic! I missed you so..." Amy soon looked at the person and saw that it wasn't Sonic. She also said that the person was out cold. "Eeek!" She leapt off him and begged forgiveness. "Sorry, sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!"

The 5'9" man came back to life, with the side of his head dripping blood. The man she thought was Sonic was just wearing a handmade Sonic Costume. "Oh... no problem!" The man smiled, not noticing he was bleeding.

Amy looked and pointed. "Uh... you're uh... bleeding, mister..."

"Oro?" The man wiped his forehead and saw the blood on his hand. "Oh, one moment. "After cleaning up the blood, the man stuck an X-shaped band-aid on his head and called it fixed. "OK!" He cheered with a thumbs up.

"O...k?" Amy said while stratching her head. "Uh... I'm really sorry, but I thought you were..."

"Sonic? Of course, miss. I'm cosplaying as him to celebrate the new toys we just released today!"

"New toys?"

"Yatta!" He stood in front of a small toy store that had various Sonic plushies in the window. "Sonic the Hedgehog toys!"

Amy stood there... with eyes glowing bright. "Sonic... plushies..." Amy imagined herself hugging a Sonic plushie with a huge cute smile on her face. She grabbed the man and shook him with excitement. "How much? I'll take them all!"

"O...roooo...?" The man got dizzy and had a silly smile on his face. When Amy saw this, she quickly let go, but gasped when the man fell and hit the ground again.

"Oh no!" She said in shock. The man's head started bleeding again. "AHHHHHH!"

...Several minutes, band-aids, and apologies later...

The man, with another band-aid on his head, and Amy were inside the toy store. Amy was staring lovingly at the Sonic plushies.

"Yatta... You sure are excited, miss. Why not take a plushie? For free!"

"Reeeeeeally!" Amy said smiling big and grabbing a plushie from the window. "Sooooooooo cute..." She hugged it as tight as she can. But she hugged it too tight and the plushie's body was crushed, busted open, and cotton sticking out of it. "Oh..." She said sadly."

"Oro?" The man smiled and scratched his head. "Go ahead and take another one then."

"Thank you, thank you!" Amy grabbed another and hugged it tight again. Again... it busted apart like the last one. "Oh..."

"Oro? Well, help yourself to another!"

"Yay!" Amy grabbed another one, hugged it, broke it. "Oh..."

"Oro? Feel free to another one then!"

"Thanks a bunch!" Amy grabbed another one, hugged it, and... (million bucks and a cookie if you can guess what happens...) broke yet another one. (Good guess...) "Oh..."

"Oro?" The man sweatdropped. "Maybe I should show you were the Sonic action figures are. They don't break as easy."

Amy smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Thanks but I think I'll stick to the real deal... The toys are nice, but it's not like hugging the REAL Sonic."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, just look for me, Kuroso!" The man said happily.

"Thanks Mr. Kuroso. My name's Amy Rose, nice to meetcha!"

Kuroso gave her a warm smile, but slowly dropped it. "Oro..."

"Huh? Mr. Kuroso?"

Kuroso quickly smiled again. "Oh! It's nothing... But Miss Rose... I got a very special Sonic toy I'd like you to look at."

"Sure!" Amy nodded happily.

"It's in that room over there." Kuroso pointed to a open room at the back of the shop. Amy walked over and stepped into the room.

She couldn't see a thing in the dark room. "Is there a light in here, mister?" Suddenly, the door was slammed shut and locked from the outside. "What!" Amy quickly pounded on the door as hard as she could. "What is this! What do you think you're doing? LET ME OUT NOW!"

"Sorry Miss Rose..." Kuroso said through the door with a serious tone in his voice. "But for the sake of both our lives, you must be quiet..."

"What...?" Amy said nervously. Suddenly the bell over the shop door rung. Someone was coming in. "Mister..."

"Shush..." Kuroso said gritting his teeth. He then put on a his fake smiley look and walked over to the people who had entered. "Hello! Welcome to my toy store!"

Amy saw a small keyhole under the door knob. She peeked through it and could see what was going on outside. Kuroso was talking with 3 scary looking people. 2 were Seer Echindas with gems around their next. The third was a light tan echinda in Knuckles Tribe clothes. He had around his neck a green diamond. He looked at the store owner with fierce eyes.

"Kuroso..." The Echinda said in an angry tone. "I trust you had met the bat, Dalton, am I right?"

"I did..." Kuroso nodded. "But I already told him, I have no idea where the Chaos Emerald is. I'm just a shop keeper. There's nothing but toys here."

"Kuroso..." The Echinda looked even more angry. "Don't lie to me... I know it's in here. So just tell me... or else..."

"Mr. Echinda, I swear to you, we have nothing like that. How about a nice Sonic Plushie instead? Or an action figure? Yeah... you'd like that better." Kuroso turned around to grab a Sonic Action Figure from the counter. While he had his back turned, one of the Seers pulled out a steel rod and smahed Kuroso in the back of the head. "AHHHHH!" Kuroso was struck hard and fell to the ground.

Amy's eyes widened in shock from what she saw. "Oh... my..." She said in a shivering voice.

"Search this place!" The tan echinda ordered. The other two becan tearing the place apart, throwing and breaking toys all around.

Kuroso was laying on the ground, bleeding and hurt bad. But he still managed to speak. "I... swear to God... I... don't have...the emerald... Please... don't destroy my store..."

"Shut up!" The echinda ordered. He then noticed the room in the back. The room Amy was locked in. "Check in there!" The two seers followed his orders.

Kuroso tried to get back up. "No... don't look there... please... it's not there... Its..." The echinda stepped on Kuroso's head, putting pressure on it. "Ahhhh..."

"Then where is it then? Huh? Answer me!"

"I... I..." Kuroso reached gathered all his strenght and threw the echinda off him. "I WON'T SURRENDER IT!" With one hard punch he knocked the echinda down and made him fall to the floor.

"Ow!" The echinda looked at him with anger burning in his eyes. "You... do have it..."

Kuroso quickly ripped off the Sonic costume he had on and showed what he had underneath. Kuroso was brown haired, brown eyed, wore a black short sleeve shirt, camoflauge pants, and black, well-polished combat boots. In his hand, was a small autogun that he used to protect himself.

He quickly spun around and shot at the seers trying to get into the room. He stunned them with hard, rubber bullets and knocked them out cold. "I said to stay outta there!" He shouted.

Amy shook her head in surprise. "He's...a..."

"A Honor Guard, huh..." The echinda said impressed. The man known as Kuroso was a SSAF (Station Square Air Force) Honor Guard, one of the top of his military.

"You want the emerald so badly? You can have it if you can pry it from my cold, dead hands!" Kuroso quickly reloaded his gun and fired more shots at the echinda. But he rolled out of the way and clutched his green diamond.

"Have it your way then..." The echinda grabbed the diamond that hung around his next. "I summon you... Blazedancer!" From the diamond, a large fire ball fell out of it and landed on the floor. It formed into a small red fire imp that was jumping up and down as if it was dancing. The monster ran straight to Kuroso, burning the floor behind we ran on. "Burn this place to the ground! The emerald could survive this fire, but you can't!" The echinda pointed at Kuroso.

"Damn you!" Kuroso quickly got out of the way of the Blazedancer armed for it. Althought he hit it dead on with his bullets every time he fired, it was useless against the fire monster. Rather than go for the airman, the monster grabbed hold of the toys in a bin and set them on fire just from his touch. "Oh, crud!"

The monster grinned and danced all around, spreading flames from his feet to the walls and floor. In less than a minute, the entire shop had caught on fire and burning.

"In a few minutes, this place will be never but ash, along with yourself." The echinda said. "I can end this if you give me the Chaos Emerald." Kuroso looked all around his burning shop. "It's your choice... life... or death..."

"I sooner choose death." Kuroso aimed his gun at the echinda and fired. But his target was gone just as he fired. "Dammit!" He turned and saw the imp had vanished too, but the flames remained. Kuroso looked around and saw there were still no flames in front of the exit. Just as he was about to rush for it, he remembered the pink hedgehog in the backroom. "Miss Rose..."

Inside the room, Amy was coughing from the black smoke and pounding on the door. "HELP! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"HANG ON MISS ROSE!" Kuroso rushed for the door, but a pillar of fire blocked his path. "NO!" He rushed through the fire, covering his face and making it to the door, slightly burned. "MISS ROSE!"

"Mister Kuroso..." Amy said weakly... she had breathed in too much smoke to remain concoius for too much longer. "Let... me...out..."

Kuroso grabbed the key from his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole. But as he turned it, the key snapped and broke into two before he could unlock the door. "Damn! MISS ROSE! STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Wearily, Amy stepped as far back from the door as she could. Kuroso used great force and kicked the door, snapping it off it's hinges and making it fall to the floor. He grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her out of the room. "Mister...Kuroso..." She said while coughing. "I can't..."

"Just hold on Miss Rose..." He said while guideing her through the burning building. "Don't breath in anymore smoke." He looked ahead and saw the once unburning exit had caught on fire as he was rescuing Amy. "No... freakin'...way..." He said in annoyance. He looked around and saw the large store window. "We're outta here..."

Kuroso wrapped his arm around Amy and carried her towards the window. "YAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He jumped and covered his face with his arm. He smashed through the glass and made it out of the building, still alive. He rolled on the ground while holding Amy safely in his arms. He got up and released Amy, who had to sit down to clear her head from the smoke.

"We did it..." Kuroso said while panting. More importantly, he was able to keep the emerald safe from the hands of the echinda. He turned to look at Amy, but was greeted with a arrow piercing his chest and knocking him down. "ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" The arrow had just missed his heart, like the shooter was intenting to do.

"Mister Kuroso..." Amy said wearily, but she instantly collapsed and went unconcouis.

"Next time..." The echinda approached him slowly. "I won't be so nice." He walked over to the fallen airman and reached into his pocket. When he pulled out his hand, he had in it a shining, green jewel, a Chaos Emerald. "Now this emerald belongs to Queen Morgana..."

"Ahhh...ah...ahhh..." Kuroso tried to pull out the arrow, but was in far too much pain to do so. "You... how do you feel... knowing that...knowing that..."

The echinda didn't bother to stick around and listen. Instead he started to walk away and left the airman and hedgehog laying on the ground, injured.

"Knowing that..." Kuroso heard the sirens of firetrucks, and ambulances approaching his store. "You will bring the planet... to destruction..." Kuroso looked to the sky and slowly closed his eyes...

As all this was happening back in the city, our favorite blue hedgehog hero, Sonic, was running at full speed through a long and hot desert after hearing that his arch nemesis, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, had been seen somewhere around the area. For what? He didn't know yet.

Sonic had to wipe the sweat from his brow. "This is one rough spot! Eggman might have a base somewhere 'round here. Or worst... might have found a Chaos Emerald!." Sonic speed increased a little. "Whatever it is, at least I know where he is!" After a while of running, he could see a area surrounded by some strange ruins. "Huh? I'll bet that's where I'll find 'im!" Sonic headed straight ahead towards the ruins.

Sonic slowed down to a steady pace when he entered the area. He looked around at the fallen stones and destroyed statues and building. He couldn't, however, see any reason that Eggman would build a base here. "An Emerald must be somewhere around here..." He looked ahead and could see a large cave. He rushed towards it and entered without caution. He looked around and saw nothing that made it any different than other caves.

"Man!" Sonic snapped his fingers. "Nothing! Not even a stupid eggbot! Not even a bolt!" Sonic shook his head. "This musta been just a wild goose chase..."

"Who are you?" Sonic heard someone say in a stern tone. He spun around and saw at the mouth of the cave a lone grey fox, clutching a sword in his hand. It was Ryu, and he had an look of caution and irritation in his eyes.

Sonic faced and smiled, to show he came in peace. "Sorry, pal. Didn't know someone lived here. Huh?" He noticed something shining in his other hand. It was light blue and glowed a bright light. "That's a Chaos Emerald!"

Ryu looked at the emerald, and glared back at Sonic, even more irritated. "What do you know about this emerald?"

Sonic walked over to him. "I know a lot about 'em. 7 Emeralds, incredible power, not to mention the Chaos Beasts..." At that moment, Ryu swung his sword down at Sonic. Sonic, moved at lightspeed away from the blade and watched as Ryu struck the ground. The blade dented the rock ground hard and made small sparks and pebbles fly up. "Whoa! What's your problem, pal!" Sonic shouted at him.

Ryu looked at Sonic. _"Damn it... he's fast..."_ "Now I see why you're here. You're working for Morgana... trying to steal my emerald."

"What!" Sonic shook his head. "I never heard of anyone named 'Morgana!' I swear!"

"Silence." Ryu swung his sword at Sonic again, but this time, he moved at lightspeed and reappeared behind Ryu. "Damn you..." Ryu spun around and gritted his teeth, showing his sharp canine teeth.

"I'm telling ya the truth. Don't you know who I am? I'm Son..."

"You won't live long enough for anyone to care who you are..." Ryu said in a threatening tone.

At that point, Sonic got angry. "So you think you can beat me? Fine then... Let's see who's stronger!" _"I'll settle this later... I need that emerald... and keep it outta Eggman's hands."_

_"The way things are going..." _Ryu thought to himself. _"I can't show any mercy... I must kill to survive..."_ Ryu gripped his sword tight and glared Sonic in the eye, ready to fight.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Time for a cliffie! Will Sonic get the emerald? Will Kuroso and Amy make it out the hospital safely? And when the hell is Rouge and Knuckles making their appearance! Find out the answers to these and other burning questions on the next exciting chapter!

PLZ R&R! OMG THKS!1111!1oneone!

Translation: Please Read and Review this work of fiction. Thanks you very much.


	2. Master Emerald Stolen?

Chapter 2:

Master Emerald Stolen!

Dalton, the Vampire Bat who was missing a hand, was flying as fast as he could back to the lair he and his master, Morgana, had dwelled. He descended and landed on a small island surrounded by large mountains and walked into a lone cave. He carefully walked down the stairs and into a well-lit room that resembled a throne room, with a large chair fit for a queen. He saw that his master wasn't there, so he decided to sneak back into his room as soon as fast as he could.

"Morgana is out right now…" A voice from nowhere said, causing Dalton to stiffen up in shock. He turned around and saw a pink echidna wearing a black battle dress, black sandals and black spiral rings in her dreads walking from behind the throne. "And she's VERY upset with yooooooou…"

"Oh…" Dalton groaned in frustration. "It's just you Kana…" Dalton then laughed a little. "I mistook you for a threat for a second there."

"You have failed, it seems…" Another voice said, making Dalton stiffen up again. Behind him, staring near the stairs was a dark green echidna who wore a gray, torn up cloak that flowed behind him.

"Not you too, Raz…" Dalton shook his head. "What makes you think I blew it?"

"Cuz you don't have the emerald, you ugly rat with wings…" Kana said as sat in the throne, legs draped over the left armrest.

Raz laughed out loud. "What happened to your hand? You can't even find an emerald without losing your hand?"

"Grr… Shut up!" Dalton shouted to the two of them. "I couldn't get it cuz I was busy with an old friend of ours."

"Spare me." Raz laughed some more. "We killed all our enemies a long time ago!"

"But this friend…" Dalton smiled an evil grin. "He was once our ally… our prince…"

Kana moved her legs off the armrest and looked at Dalton. "You don't mean Prince Ryu?"

"The one and only…" Dalton turned and nodded.

"Wow… I figured he was dead." Raz said, recalling the past battle with the Knuckles Tribe. "If he's alive, he could help our worthy cause…"

"Yeah right… I tried to convince him but he refused. He even sliced my hand off…"

"Awww…" Kana sighed. "He's not coming? Too bad… he's the only person I'd ever wanna open my heart to…"

"You mean wanna open your legs to…" Dalton said acidly. "And even then he wouldn't be the only one… or the first…"

Kana just smiled slyly. "Well the quickest way to a man's heart is in his pants… and once you have the heart, you can stab it so much easier."

Raz laughed. "We all enjoy hearing about your kills, Kana. But leave the task of killing our former prince to me." Raz pulled out of his cloak several throwing knifes that he held in his hand. "I'll skin him and make you a nice fur coat…"

"Ooooh… sounds deliciously morbid…" Kana gushed and sighed.

"Hey!" Dalton protested both of them. "I should get to kill him! I thought him everything he knows! How to fight, how to defend himself, how to murder… a shame he never enjoyed it as much as I do."

"Well Dalton…" A voice from outside the cave boomed. "Whether or not he enjoys it, he killed for us." The three villains leader, a green female echidna with blue rings in her dreads descended the stairs. She wore a flowing blue cloak that covered her completely. She was the Queen of Seers, Morgana. When she walked in, all three immediately kneeled and bowed. "Rise… Dalton, tell me what happened."

"Well Queen Morgana…" Dalton rose and started to explain. "I went to go get that emerald in the ruins, but that rogue prince, Ryu was there, apparently guarding it. So I extended an invitation to join us." Dalton raised his arm missing his hand. "But as you can see, he turned us down…"

Morgana walked over to Dalton and waved her hand over his arm. In seconds, Dalton had a new hand on his arm and an evil grin on his face. "Inviting him was pointless, servant. He would be no good to us. He's done enough for us already." She held up a small crystal ball filled with black mist.

"Is that all his hateful thoughts and desires?" Kana said in awe. "Any thoughts or desires of me in there?"

"Sorry Kana, dear…" Morgana looked at the ball. "But only murder and hate can be found in here. Because of what we had trained Ryu to be, he's had more hateful thoughts and desires to kill than any normal Seer."

"Yeah…" Raz put his knives away. "Too bad he went and turned his back on us."

"That's ok… my NEW prince is quite helpful, too."

"That Arsenal kid…" Dalton crossed his arms. "He's no Ryu, but he'll do."

"Mother…" Another young voice said. The tan echidna that had robbed Kuruso of his emerald was walking down the steps, emerald in hand. He kneeled before Queen Morgana and presented the gem to her. "I have brought to you what you wished."

"Arsenal…" His 'mother' took the emerald and stroked the echidna's cheek. "What would I do without you? You've made your mother very proud."

"Thank you." Arsenal rose up. "Please excuse me…" With that, he left the room and headed back outside.

"I tell ya…" Dalton nodded. "That kid's skilled. So far we got one emerald and 6 to go."

"Yes…" Morgana said while turning to Kana and Raz. "We should get this done now as well. Kana and Raz…"

"Yes, my queen?" They both replied.

"There is an floating island called Angel Island. Right in the middle of it is the Master Emerald. I want that emerald…"

"Leave it to us." Raz put his fist on his heart.

"There is also a guardian there… the last of the Knuckles Tribe…"

"Wow…" Dalton said in shocked. "How'd we miss some Knuckles Tribesmen?"

"Just get that emerald any way you can."

"Well…" Kana scratched her chin. "Is this guardian… a man?" A sinister smile crossed her lips.

* * *

Back in the ruins, Ryu and Sonic were staring each other down. Ryu had a white-knuckled grip on his sword and wanted for Sonic to arm himself with his weapon of choice.

"If we're to do battle, you must draw out your weapon." Ryu said while glaring at the hedgehog.

"I don't use weapons." Sonic smiled a cocky grin. "Too messy. I just use my gloved fists."

Ryu was a little stunned. He never encountered an opponent who used no weapon. Was his opponent confident, or just plan that strong? But when he thought about it, there was one person who he knew never used a weapon… Phantom…

"Uh!" Young Ryu hit the floor and dropped his sword. He looked up and saw the White Echidna with the blue rings in his dreads that knocked him down.

"_Nice try, Ryu." The echidna gave a friendly smile. "Now try it again."_

_Ryu got up and charged. "Ha!" But the echidna grabbed Ryu by the arm and flipped him over and down on the floor. "Owwwww… that hurt, Phantom."_

_Phantom laughed a little and helped him up. "Sorry. But you gotta be ready for anything. Just because they're unarmed, doesn't mean they can't fight. What has Dalton taught you?"_

_Ryu looked at him. "Don't waste time… quick, easy wins."_

"_That's not always true, Ryu. Sometimes a fight has to drag out against a tough opponent so you can find out what your opponents strengths and weaknesses are. If you can use the weakness to your advantage, then you'll have no trouble winning."_

"_Phantom… how come you don't use weapons?"_

_Phantom looked at his fists. "Because… a weapon is a mean to kill. I want to keep myself away from weapons, because I think that killing is wrong. No one truly deserves to die, no matter what they have done."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Get outta here, Phantom!" The bat Dalton walked into the room. "Make room for the REAL trainer."_

"_Right… Well seeya later Ryu." Phantom walked out the room leaving the two to train as planned."_

"_Whatever he says, Ryu…" Dalton whispered in his ear. "Don't listen… if it were up to him to train us, we'd all be killed in an instant. Killing is the only means of survival…"_

"_Killing… is the only means of survival…" Ryu nodded._

Ryu got out of his memories and looked at his unarmed opponent. He thought about how unfair it would be if he used a weapon. So he planted his sword into the sand and walked towards his opponent, and away from it.

"What's that for?" Sonic asked.

"I don't intend to fight an unarmed person with a sword." Ryu stopped when there were just a few feet separating them. "If you fight with just your fists, then I'll do the same. I warn you though… that's all the mercy you'll get from me."

"Heh." Sonic chuckled a little. "You sure talk big…" Sonic took a few steps back. "But can ya back it up?" Sonic ran at light speed towards Ryu and got ready to punch him in the face. But he was stopped abruptly when Ryu grabbed his fist with both hands and blocked him. "I'm thinking maybe you can!"

"Rah!" Ryu flipped Sonic over him and slammed him hard into the sandy ground. Sand flew as Sonic's back hit the ground.

"Not bad…" Sonic groaned left back on his feet and started running circles around Ryu. He was creating a mini twister that trapped Ryu inside.

"What!" Ryu felt his body be pulled up to the middle. When it stopped, he was in midair and Sonic had jumped towards him.

Sonic performed three straight homing attacks and nailed Ryu with everyone. Ryu groaned in pain as each one connected and fell back to the ground. Rather than hit the ground with his body, Ryu regained control and landed safely on his feet.

"Pretty sweet, ay?" Sonic grinned as he began descended to the ground. "What the?" Ryu, however, had other plans. He leapt into the ground and hit Sonic with an uppercut. "Uh!" They went up 20 feet into the ground until Ryu had lost thrust from his jump.

"I can jump higher than normal, hedgehog…" Ryu said, as they were freefalling. He then spun in the air and kicked Sonic in the back, making him shoot towards the ground.

Sonic landed on his knees and hands, coughing from that strike. Ryu was about to land on him with another kick into his back, but Sonic moved at the last minute and all Ryu got was sand. "Huh… You may be able to jump high…" Sonic started running at full speed away from Ryu. "But I'm the fasting thing alive!" He made a U-turn and started head towards him again.

Ryu crouched down on the ground. "Keep your eyes on me…" He muttered then leapt high into the ground again.

Sonic looked up to try and spot him. "You can't get away from me… ahh!" The sun blinded Sonic's eyes. He knew what Ryu was doing. By jumping in front of the sun, he could keep Sonic from spotting him. "Damn it!"

Ryu fell to the ground and slammed both fists into the back of Sonic's head. This caused Sonic to trip into the sand and end up eating some. "I have the clear advantage here. Just get up and leave already."

Sonic spit out the sand and looked at him. "I'm not 'bout to give up now!" He leapt back to his feet and held up his fists.

"Fine then… but I gave you the chance to leave." Ryu swung him fist at him, but Sonic moved so far only an after image was left. "What?"

"Over here…" Sonic reappeared behind him and tapped his shoulder. Ryu spun around and punched him. But Sonic vanished again.

"Hold still, damn you…" Ryu saw him reappear and tried to hit him again. This kept going on for a few minutes until Ryu stopped to catch his breath.

"Tired already?" Sonic reappeared behind him one more time. "Hmm?" Sonic thought quickly to himself. "While he's taking a break, I can get the emerald and get out of here." Sonic started to dash towards the cave, but Ryu grabbed him. "Huh!"

"Got you!" Ryu shouted loudly. "Ahhhhhh!" Ryu picked him up off the ground and threw him into the stone outer wall.

Sonic hit his back on it and shouted in pain. He was in pretty bad pain, but it got worst when a part of the wall crumpled to smaller rocks and fell on top of him. He was now trapped underneath dozens of rock.

Ryu waited for a few minutes for him to move. When nothing happened, he considered the match over. "Forgive me… you were a worthy opponent." Ryu started to walk back inside the cave, when he heard the "Sonic Stage End Fanfare." "What the hell is that?"

After a second, it played again, leaving Ryu wondering where it was coming from. After another second, Sonic pushed a rock out of the way and crawled from under the rocks. He had in his hand a blue cell phone that had the fanfare coming out of it. (His ring tone! Like in FF7:AC! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!)

He flipped it open and spoke into it. "Hello…Amy! How'd you get this number? … … … You're in the what? … Hospital? What happened? … … … Uh-huh…"

Ryu stood there watching Sonic seemingly talk to himself. Ryu's never seen a cell phone before. "Has he gone mad?"

"Caught in a fire… … … Ok, lemme finish what I'm doing and I guess I'll come seeya… … … No… we're not going out on a date…" With that, he closed the phone and ended the call. He looked at the confused Ryu. "I'm gotta finish this fast, buddy. I'm needed elsewhere."

Ryu was still a little stunned over what he saw, but got out of the daze when Sonic ran towards him at full speed. Ryu held his fists up ready to fight, when suddenly, a cloud of sand dust blew over the two of them. "What!"

"Hey!" Sonic stopped running and held a hand over his eyes to keep the sand out of them. "What's happening now!"

"This isn't my day…" Ryu said while coughing and keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" That laugh that Sonic knew all too well. It was the laugh of the most determined criminal mastermind in the world.

"Is that you? Eggman!" Sonic shouted while the dust settled. Sure enough, floating in the sky in his Eggcraft was the genius Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

Ryu immediately stood at an aggressive stance and looked at the scientist, baring his fangs. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my ruins!"

Eggman groaned. "Not another one… How come every place I go, there's some fool who wants to fight me?"

"Fool?" Ryu said. "You're the fool for coming here. Leave!"

"My… awfully territorial I see. Some one having a bad day?" Eggman said in fake sympathy.

"Believe me…" Ryu scowled. "You have no idea…"

"This'll make it all better…" A small hatch from the bottom of his Eggcraft slid open and a small laser gun appeared, aimed at the curious Ryu.

"What's that?" Ryu stood defensively and watched the gun carefully.

"Hey! Get down!" Sonic yelled and pushed Ryu out of the laser path. Eggman fired the weapon and a large beam appeared and struck the ground Ryu was standing on. A huge crater was left, leaving Ryu in shock. "You okay?"

Ryu looked at the crater, mouth wide open and eyes shot open. "What… what kind of magic was that?"

Eggman laughed evilly. "Now then, let's get down to business! You there, fox, have something that belongs to me. It's a little gem called the…"

"No!" Ryu stood up, accidentally knocking Sonic to the ground. "If you mean the Chaos Emerald, then no! I won't surrender it!"

"Possessive too, it seems…" Eggman got angry and his face could show it. "Well, I'm not asking for you to surrender it, I plan on taking it by force!"

"Try it…" Ryu walked over to his sword and armed himself with it. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Ok… deal!" Eggman prepared the laser again, but nothing happened. "Whaaaaaat!" He kept pressing buttons, but the laser wasn't responding. "Nooooooo! I forgot about…"

"Forgot about me?" Sonic was grinned cockily and holding a broken laser gun in his hands. "You know better than to take your eyes off me, Eggman!"

"Leave at once…" Ryu commanded Sonic in a low tone. "This fight is mine."

"Ours…" Sonic threw the weapon away and dusted off his hands. "He's the reason I need the emerald… to keep it outta his dirty hands!"

"…" Ryu looked over at him and nodded. "Seems like we're allies through our enemies… Fine then. This battle is ours."

Eggman was so mad that his head was steaming. "Cocky, smug sons of a…" Eggman stood up and shouted in his loudest voice. "ATTACK!"

Suddenly, from out of the sand behind Eggman, dozens of Eggbots were popping up like moles. They were armed with lances, guns, rockets, and shields. They baffled Ryu even more.

"What sort of funny looking armor is that?" He turned and asked Sonic.

"That ain't armor." He answered. "Those are Eggman's robots."

"Ro…bots?"

"Don't ask questions now… here they come!" Sonic rushed towards the robots as they charged forward. Ryu ran after him, holding his sword tight.

Sonic jumped into the air and did multiple homing attacks towards a small group of enemies. He bounced off their heads, destroying them as he went along. Ryu ran towards on of the robots and swung his sword as he ran past. The robot had a slash appear on its body and blew up, surprising Ryu.

"One is dead so far, hedgehog!" Ryu called out to Sonic.

"First off, the name is Sonic." He said while fighting off 2 robots at once. "Next, they aren't even alive to begin with, so don't hold back, ok!"

"Not alive?" While Ryu was wondering about this, a robot with a lance swung his weapon at him. Ryu blocked it with his sword and in one quick slash, cut the lance and robot in half, thus destroying it.

Sonic successful destroyed the robots he was fighting and head for one armed with a gun. The robot fired, but missed Sonic. After he destroyed it, Sonic turned and saw where the bullet was heading. "Hey! WATCH OUT!"

Ryu cut down two more robots and saw the bullet out of the corner of his eye. He moved quickly and it just missed him, barely touching his face. It left a small cut on Ryu's cheek, though. But he was off guard now.

Eggman fired a large claw at Ryu and knocked him into the sand. "Ha! Gotcha!" When he retracted it, a Chaos Emerald was trapped in the claw… Ryu's Chaos Emerald!

"NO!" Ryu got back on his feet and chased after Eggman. But Eggman shot into the sky as quick as he could. "Return to me my emerald!"

"Eggbots!" Eggman shouted in his big, commanding voice. "Program four-zero-zero-one… SELF DETONATION!"

"Self detonation?" Sonic shouted. It was a big word, but even he knew what it meant.

All at the same instant, the robots stopped moving and allowed their arms to fall limp. "They all stop moving…" Ryu looked all over them. Sonic grabbed him arm and ran away from them. "What?"

"We gotta get out of here!" Sonic shouted, trying to get as far away as he can from them. "They're gonna explode!"

"WHAT!" Ryu shouted. "The…the ruins! They'll destroy them!"

"Never mind that! We gotta…" Before he could finish, all the robots exploded in a huge blast that covered the entire ruins area. Eggman flew away, laughing manically and in victory.

* * *

"Okay, Miss Rose…" The doctor was reading from his clipboard to Amy. She was now in laying in a hospital bed after getting trapped in the fire at the toy store. "No burns, marks or bruises. You'll be just fine."

"Thank you, doctor…" Amy nodded with a smile.

"Of course… we need you to stay overnight to some more observations, just to be safe."

"Uh huh…" Amy said while laying back down. She had on warm hospital pajamas to keep her warm. "But what about that man who helped me?"

"Oh? You mean Kuruso Maeda?" The doctor scratched his head and grinned. "Well…"

Amy could hear someone shouting next door. "Is that…" She said pointing towards the wall.

The doctor took off his glasses and wiped them on his smock. "Yes…"

"LET GO OFF ME, YA QUACKS!" Kuruso was lying in the bed, with 7 different doctors and nurses holding him down. He was trying to fight them off. "He stole it! He stole the emerald! I need to go after him!"

"You need rest!" One doctor shouted trying to calm him. "You have burns on your body, an wound in your chest, and a head injury!"

"Ha!" Kuruso threw one of the doctors off him, making him squeal in fear. "I've been on fire before! War-crazed terrorists have shot me at! And I get hit on the head ALL THE TIME! THIS IS NOTHING!" Kuruso got up a few inches before another doctor walked in.

"Thank God!" A nurse screamed at the doctor in urgency. "Please say you have the morphine!"

"Right here." The doctor held up a syringe full of morphine and walked over to uncontrollable patient. "Ok… this will only take a few seconds…" He inserted the needle into Kuruso's flailing arm and released the sedative into his blood stream.

"OW!" Kuruso felt it and shouted in pain. "Lousy prick! I'm gonna kick your…" The medicine started taking effect. "As… we sang our dear sweet song…" Kuruso smiled gleefully and drooled. "On moonlight baaaaa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah…" He fell back to the bed, but ended up hitting his head on the wall it leaned against. Instantly, his head started bleeding.

"Quick!" The doctor started shouted. "Get me some bandages and towels! HURRY!" The doctors and nurses rushed out of the room to get the tools.

* * *

It was another quiet day on Angel Island, the floating land that was home to the Master Emerald and its Guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. He sat on the steps that led to the altar of the Master Emerald, silently guarding it from anyone who might try to steal it.

But only one person is every crazy enough to try to steal it from him…

"Hmm…" Knuckles took a good sniff of the air around him. He could smell a very faint, very pleasant smelling scent. It smelled like really expensive perfume… like HER perfume. He groaned in annoyance. "Not again…"

He got up and walked down the steps. He looked around and prepared for battle. He knew what was coming… it came at least once a week.

Suddenly, from out of the bushes, a white figure rushed towards him and tried to spin kick him. But Knuckles held up his mighty fist and blocked the attacker.

"Don't you ever get tired of coming here, batgirl?" Knuckles asked calmly.

The batgirl was of course Rouge the Bat. The white bat had tried to steal the emerald in the past, saying that all the world's treasures belong only to her. After the events of the A.R.K and Biolizard, Rouge had decided that she would have the emerald, no matter how long it took. She had been coming to the island at least once a week, but never got too close to the emerald because Knuckles would drive her away.

"Sometimes I do…" She said with a sly smile. "But when I take the emerald today, you'll never have to worry about me again."

"Sorry, batgirl…" Knuckles pushed her away from him. "Not today…not ever…" Rouge quickly jumped at him ready to kick him in the head. But Knuckles had his fists up, ready to go. Then he saw something walking towards him. "Huh? OOOOOOOF!" Knuckles ended getting kicked hard in the left cheek by Rouge.

"Huh?" Rouge saw Knuckles fall to the ground, rubbing his cheek in pain. "You were supposed to block that! What's the matter with you today?" She then saw what he was looking at, narrowed her eyes and growled with anger.

Approaching them, walking a slow, seductive step was Kana. She had a sexy smile on her ruby red lips and batted her eyes as she walked towards Rad Red.

"Where did this woman come from?" Knuckles said with puzzlement.

"Since when… Knuckles…" Rouge glared at him, causing him to jolt nervously. "Did you start bringing women up here? I thought your job was to protect the Master Emerald, not do any kinky crap with your dates!"

"I…I swear Rouge!" Knuckles waved his hands in defense. "I don't even know this woman!"

"Oh? That makes it so much better, huh!"

"I…I…mean I never seen her before!"

"Oh… but Knuckles…" Kana said seductively. "You have seen me… I'm in your wildest fantasies. The girl who gives you sweet… satisfaction. But now I'll make your fantasies a reality. "

"I don't think I've ever had fantasies like THAT…" Knuckles scratched his head nervously.

"So…" Rouge grabbed Knuckles by the chest and started screaming in his face. "You and her are gonna knock boots!"

Knuckles looked at his shoes. He then looked at Kana's sandals. "I don't really think we can, Rouge…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"No I don't!"

"Knuckles…" Kana was now only a few steps away from him. "Why don't you tell that sweaty bat to leave us?"

"Sweaty bat!" Rouge turned red with fury. "You little hussy!"

"Hold on, Rouge…" Knuckles said, trying to calm her down.

"I got news for you two! You don't need to tell me to leave. I'm going!" Rouge flapped her wings and flew away from Knuckles.

"Hey… wait! Rouge!" Knuckles called to her, but she ignored him.

"Leave her, Knuckles…" Kana got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have me…" She pushed her body against him, causing him to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey wait, miss…" Knuckles tried to pull away, but couldn't. "I…I…" Knuckles then felt strange, like his mind was heavy and his senses were weak. "I…"

Kana moved her arms down his back, gently touching them as they moved. "You're so tense… let me loosen you up…"

Knuckles was blushing and babbling. "I…I…uh…uh…I…"

Kana licked Knuckles' cheek and moved to his ear, and whispered in it in a hot, sexy tone. "Do me, Knuckles…"

"'Do…Do…Do me…'" Knuckles' face turned almost as red as the rest of him was. Knuckles was helpless, he was under her spell.

Kana smiled and ran her hands down her back. But in one of her hands, she held a razor sharp knife… A sinister smiled crossed of lips as she prepared to finish off the guardian.

"LET HIM GO!" Rouge had come back and drop kicked Kana in the side, forcing her to be knocked away from Knuckles and drop her weapon.

Knuckles quickly shook his head and regained his senses. "Uh? What happened?"

Rouge looked at him and pointed at the knife on the ground. "Your little date was about to kill you."

"What!" Knuckles was shocked. "How could I have been so unaware?"

"Cuz you're gullible…" Rouge said matter-of-factly. "And you couldn't think straight cuz you were enjoying yourself WAY TOO MUCH!" She shouted at him.

"I would have gotten myself out of that!" He argued.

"If it weren't for me, you'd be face down on ground with a knife sticking out your back!" Rouge crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Kana. "You're gonna pay for what you tried to do…"

"Grrr…" Kana rubbed her side. It was sore from Rouge's kick. "You little bitch. Think you can interfere with my seduction? I'll kill you too!"

"Bring it, slut!" Rouge stomped over to her, but she stopped when she saw something flying towards her face.

Knuckles suddenly grabbed her arm. "Stop Rouge!" He pulled her back and watched a knife fly past her face. When it was out of sight he looked at the batgirl to make sure she was ok. "That was close…"

"What was that?" Rouge asked, still in surprise.

"Damn you, Raz!" Kana turned her head towards a mess of bushes. "You missed!"

Raz walked out of the bushes, armed with several throwing knives. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Maybe if you didn't ruin my cover, I could have gotten another chance, Kana."

Knuckles look glances at both of them. "Who are you two?"

"Shut your mouth, insolent dog…" Kana stood up and glared at Rouge and Knuckles. "You two are in the presence of greatness. We're assassins, proudly serving the great Morgana, Queen of the Seers."

When Knuckles heard the word 'Seers,' he gritted his teeth and growled. "So… that would make you two Seers as well?" He still hated Seers very much. Because of them, as he says, his tribe was brutally massacred and couldn't recover so many centuries ago.

"Well look at this…" Raz started mocking Knuckles. "The brute figured it out all on his own. I thought he'd ask his precious Master Emerald for help."

"His?" Kana shook her head. "You mean ours. Once we take it of course."

"There's no way you're taking the Master Emerald." Rouge said with narrowed eyes.

"Right!" Knuckles stood a battle stance.

"I'm the one who's gonna take that emerald."

"Right!… no wrong!" Knuckles looked at her and saw her flash him a grin and cutely stick out her tongue.

"Oooooh…" Kana seethed and clutched her fists. "I'm pissed now… Raz, take the red echidna. The winged bitch is mine!" She reached under the side of her dress and pulled out 3 small black poles connected and folded together. She unfolded them and formed a quarterstaff and held in front of her.

Rouge didn't waste time and rushed after her. Raz threw his knives at Knuckles, who rolled out of the way and avoided them. He darted forward and grabbed Raz's legs and flipped him in the air.

While in the air, Raz threw a knife down at Knuckles. Knuckles deflected it with his big fist and uppercut his opponent.

"Ooof!" Being struck in the gut, Raz grunted in pain, but got back when he held 3 knives in his hand like claws and slashed at Knuckles' face. Knuckles backed away in time and let Raz land on safely his feet. "You're pretty skilled."

"I'm just getting started!" Knuckles said, beating his chest.

"That's good." Raz grinned. "Let's see if you can keep up that attitude when I do this…" Raz pulled out a small bottle of green liquid and threw it at Knuckles' feet. When it hit the ground, the glass broke and the liquid bust into flames.

"Yeeeow!" Knuckles back away and escaped the fire with only a hot foot from it. "So you're not just a knife juggler."

"And you're quicker than I thought." Raz pulled out another bottle and drank it this time. He then blew fire out of his mouth and aimed at Knuckles.

"Crap!" Knuckles ducked and avoided the flames. Raz then threw several more bottles at him, making Knuckles have to duck and back away at the same time.

Rouge attacked Kana with rapid-fire kicks, which Kana blocked easily with her staff.

"Take this!" Kana uses the staff to trip Rouge and make her fall to the ground. Kana leapt into the air and was about to land on Rouge's stomach. The batgirl quickly rolled away and Kana stomped into the ground, making her feet hurt. "Ow!"

Rouge spin kicked Kana in the side and knocked her down. "Try this one!" Rouge lifted her leg high into the air and brought it down on Kana's stomach. Her heel dug into the Seer's stomach and made her scream in pain.

Kana coughed after getting the wind knocked out of her. She grabbed Rouge's ankles, pulled back and made Rouge fall on her back. Kana climbed on her and started smacking her in the face with her slightly tight fists. She screamed 'bitch' every time she hit her.

"Die!" She grabbed her staff and pressed it down on Rouge's neck, trying to choke her to death.

Rouge struggled to breathe, but the grip too tight for her. She used all her strength to grab Kana's arms and threw her off her. Rouge coughed a few times and took deep breaths, but was interrupted when Kana smashed the staff into her head, knocking her down again. "Uhhh… damn…" She cursed as she kept breathing.

"Rouge!" Knuckles saw her state and was overcome with worry. He was also trapped against a large rock with Raz still holding the bottles of fire in his hands.

"Don't worry…" Raz took a drink of one of the bottles. "You two can reunite in hell!" He took a huge breath and blew the fire at Knuckles again.

Knuckles ducked beneath the flames again and grabbed the other bottle from Raz's hand. With a good toss, he threw the bottle into Raz face. It exploded on contact and spread fire on his face.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Raz covered his ignited face and fell on his back, writhing in pain.

Knux ignored him and went after his partner, Kana. With one good swing of her weapon, Kana tried to hit the red echidna. But instead, Knuckles grabbed the staff and held it tight.

Kana giggled nervously. She knew how bad Knuckles could hurt her. "Hey… Knickie… let's talk this out?" She suddenly felt someone grab her leg. "Eep…"

Rouge had both of Kana's legs in her grasp. "No calls him Knickie…" She let go of her legs, got back on her feet and grabbed Kana by the low cut collar of her dress. "Except… me…" She threw Kana at Raz, hearing her scream.

Kana crashed on top of Raz's stomach, making him groan out loud. "Damn you Kana!" Raz yelled while still covering his face. "You couldn't kill the bat?"

"Damn YOU Raz!" She yelled back. "You couldn't kill the guardian?"

"Are you ok, Rouge?" Knuckles helped her up, while looking very concerned for her well-being.

"Y…yeah, Knuckles…" Rouge smiled and nodded. Knuckles smiled warmly back at her. But they both got serious when they heard their two enemies laugh evilly.

Kana and Raz, with burn marks all over his face, were standing up holding 2 round gems in their hands. Kana had a blue one, while Raz had a green one. "We should have done this from the start, Kana." Raz said with an evil smile.

"I know…" Kana said with the same smile. "But it would have ruined our fun." Both gems started to glow. "So… Slogra will attack the bitch and guardian."

"While Gaibon takes the Emerald." Raz nodded. The gems both fired bolts of lightning, the blue one in the sky, and the green on the ground.

In the sky, a horrible, muscular gargoyle with wings flew in the sky. Its skin was dark blue and eyes were beady red.

On the ground, charging towards Rouge and Knuckles with spear drawn, was a dark green lizard monster with long neck and beak.

"What are those things?" Rouge shook in fear from the monster she was seeing. Meanwhile, the lizard monster got closer to then.

"Get away, Rouge!" Knuckles pushed her out of the way of the monster's spear while dodging it. The monster then spun around and stabbed its spear into his shoulder blade. "ARGH!"

"KNUCKLES!" She saw blood flow from wound and onto the spear tip. The monster hissed and stabbed him again, in the same wound. Knuckles scream in pain while Rouge got back on her feet. "NOOO!" She kicked the monster in the face and made him stumble back.

After shaking its head a few times, the monster regained his senses, only to be punched by Knuckles. Knuckles then tackled it and ran it towards the end of the island. With one final thrust, he pushed the monster off the island and falling to the sea. The monster made a hiss like scream as he fell.

Knuckles collapsed to his knees and covered his wound. "Ahhhhhh…"

"Knuckles…" Rouge ran to his side, looking at the wound. The stab wound was pretty big and bleeding profusely all over his arm. "Oh no… we need to get you to a doctor…"

"Ahhh…" Knuckles face was contorted in pain as he glanced over at the Master Emerald. The other monster had it in his filthy claws while Raz and Kana was riding on his back. "No…" He groaned weakly, due to his blood loss.

"They got Slogra…" Kana said sadly. But she then smiled. "But we got the emerald…"

Raz laughed. "Let's take this over to Queen Morgana. We'll come back for you two." He pointed at the angry Rouge and Knuckles. "And don't bother running away. We'll find you." The Gaibon spread it mighty wings and flew away with the two assassins and Master Emerald.

"My…" Knuckles tried to stand. "Emerald…" He got on his feet, but collapsed on his knees again, shouting in pain.

Rouge grabbed his hand and put his hurt shoulder over hers. She places a hand on the wound and applied pressure to keep it from bleeding. "I'm taking you to Station Square, hon. We need to take care of this shoulder."

"But… the Master Emerald…" Knuckles said sadly, while groaning.

"We'll get it back later… I promise…" Rouge looked at him with sad eyes and a small frown. Knuckles looked at her for a second and nodded. They carefully walked to the end of the island and started gliding off it, flying towards the city. Rouge, although upset over the loss, was glad she was there at the time. She didn't want to think about what would have happened to Knuckles if she wasn't.

What plans does Morgana have with the 7 Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald? And what about Eggman, who has stolen a Chaos Emerald from Ryu. Will Sonic and Ryu be able to find him, or will they be attacked my Morgana and her mysterious assassins? Next Chapter will be up soon…

I don't think this chappie was a good as the first, but with all my other stuff (Dark Cloud 2, Sonic Songfics, and my Air Force life) I had to rush to finish this. Hopefully, I'll start the next chap sooner and get it done better. Wish me the best of luck! And PLZ read and review!


	3. The City?

The chap is dedicated to my friend, Tachan, who had thought up 2 more characters for this story. How bad is it that in all MY Sonic fics, she has more OCs than I do XX… just kiddin'… Rita, Arsenal and Kagami are all her creations, and Ryu, Kana, Raz, and Dalton belong to me. I kinda forgot who first made Morgana… (sweatdrop)

Chapter 3:

The City?

Ryu arrives in Station Square

_It was dark that night near the land with the Knuckles Tribe lived. Ryu was walking to his destination, after killing two guards that were in his way. His mission tonight was to head to the Altar of the Master Emerald and steal it from the Knuckles Tribe. He opted to go alone after hearing rumors of a horrible water demon looming near the altar. He dare not endanger his fellow Seers. Besides, he felt he could slay this monster alone._

_The young gray fox was walking in the darkness, being careful not to be spotted by any guards. When he got to path that led to the altar, he armed himself with his sword and kept going forward._

"_I'm almost there…" He thought to himself, his heart was pounding in his chest from anticipation. "And no guard, devil or demon will… what?" He quickly ducked behind a rock after he saw her. The girl who was sitting on the ground, playing with the little blue creatures he had never seen. More importantly, she was part of the Knuckles Tribe. "I'll have to kill her fast, I can't give her time to alert the guards." Before Ryu could charge towards her and attack, another person appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Sorry I'm late, Tikal…" The figure said, with a familiar voice that Ryu knew. When he fully materialized, Ryu saw whom it was, and was shocked._

"_Phantom…" Tikal looked up and smiled warmly to him. The person she was speaking to was a white echidna with blue rings in his dreads. The Seer named Phantom, who was a part of a tribe who hated the Knuckles Tribe._

"_What is he doing here?" Ryu said to himself quietly. "And how do they know each other?"_

"_Tikal…" Phantom looked as if he had bad news. "I just found out from Queen Morgana. She started training for the Seer Army. Tikal… she wants to destroy the Knuckles Tribe."_

_Tikal looked at the moon quietly. "My father… he's been using our forces to take over nearby lands. He started a conquest… that I fear will mean the end of both Tribes."_

"_What's this?" Ryu thought to himself while watching the scene. "He's giving that woman information about our Tribe? And she's the Chief's daughter?" Ryu kept his thoughts quiet so he could keep watching._

"_Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Phantom asked, filled with concern. _

"_I don't know…" Tikal said sadly. "My father won't listen to me…I've tried countless times to persuade him, but he's so determined on world conquest." Her eyes shed a small tear that Phantom catches and wipes away. She looks at him as he holds out his hand,_

"_Don't cry… please…" Phantom whispered to her. She grabbed his hand and let him gently lift her to her feet. They were now face to face. "We'll keep trying…trust me."_

"_Phantom…" Tikal said in a quiet whisper. _

"_Dammit…" Ryu said quietly. "Can't hear them…" Ryu snuck up closer, hoping not to be discovered._

"_One day, the world will live in peace." Phantom said with a small smile. "This is my promise to you…"_

_Tikal let her tears flow and began to close the gap between her and Phantom. After a few moments, their lips met in a loving kiss and didn't move and say a world for some time._

_Ryu saw this, and got furious. "Now I see… Phantom is a traitor… He's helping that woman so her tribe can destroy us." Ryu held a white knuckled grip on his sword. "I can't allow this… I'll kill them both!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu rushed at the two lovers screaming a horrifying battle cry. The two parted and looked at him in shock._

"_R-Ryu?" Phantom shouted as the fox got closer. "STOP!" Before Ryu ran his sword through him, Phantom vanished and Ryu ran through him._

"_What!" Ryu stopped running for a second. Suddenly, Phantom grabbed his arm and tackled him to the ground, holding him down with great force. "ARRRGH! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"_

"_Ryu." Phantom said calmly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I should be asking that, traitor!" Ryu spat back, gritting his sharp fox fangs. "Son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"_

"_Is he a friend of yours?" Tikal asked Phantom while looking at the struggling Ryu._

"_Unfortunately, yes…" Phantom said with great annoyance. "Usually, he knows how to behave himself."_

"_Go to hell!" Ryu shouted at him. "Both of you…"_

"_You must be Prince Ryu…" Tikal said with a smile. "I'm Tikal. Nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Ryu…" The fox grinned evilly. "I kill people like you." He groaned in pain when Phantom put more pressure on his back. "Ow!"_

"_That's not nice…" Phantom scolded._

"_Phantom…" Tikal looked at the poor fox on the ground. "Get off him."_

"_I don't think so, Tikal…" Phantom gave Ryu a noogie. "He's just a little fussy…"_

"_I'm not fussy… I'm pissed off." Ryu looked ahead and saw one of the blue creatures starting at him with cute eyes. "Get out of my face…" To his surprise, a lot of the blue creatures were around him. "What is this?"_

"_The chao seem to like you, Ryu…" Tikal said with a smile. "Tell me… you say that you kill, right?"_

_Ryu just nodded. "…"_

"_But why? Are you commanded to?" Tikal asked him in a soft voice. Ryu, although still a little angry, had calmed down. It seemed as though he was ready to talk…_

Ryu opened his eyes and looked around. He saw twisted metal on top of him, covering his view. After he pushed it off him, he climbed back to his feet and looked around. The ruins were slightly more damaged and scrap metal littered the ground around him.

"Sonic!" He called out and walked to various piles of scrap. "Sonic!" He saw a lump of blue fur on the ground. "Sonic?" He kicked the lump gently with his foot, and watch it stand up right. Sonic, although coughing out sand and dust, was still alive and well.

"Lousy Eggman…" Sonic growled and coughed up another puff of black smoke. "Nearly killed us!"

Ryu was busy looking to the distance. In sight, there was a part of the ruins covered with stones and wooden crosses. "At least… he didn't destroy that…"

"You say something Ryu?" Sonic looked at him, and recalled the fight. "Hey! He got your Emerald, right?"

Ryu slowly turned and looked at the blue hedgehog. "The Chaos Emeralds… they have the power to save lives. But at the same time, they can easily take lives." Sonic didn't say a word, but nodded to show he agreed. "Whoever that was who stole my Emerald, no doubt has great knowledge of their power. And considering the weapons he used on us, will no doubt use them for destruction."

"You're preaching to choir…" Sonic said. "Every time Eggman gets his hands on an Emerald, something bad happens."

"You too, seem to have a knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds' power." Ryu continued. "You even knew about the Chaos Beasts, a power known only to Seers."

"Oh… are you a Seer?" Sonic asked. Ryu shook his head. "No, huh…"

"I just happen to know about them, that's all." Ryu said in an uneasy tone. Sonic could tell something was up, something Ryu didn't want to say.

"I actually got all that info 'bout the Chaos Beasts from a Seer friend of mine." When Sonic said that, Ryu's ears twitched a little in interest. "A buddy of mine named Phantom."

Ryu felt a jolt in his body. "Phantom?" Ryu's old friend and mentor, the one Seer he trusted above all else. "You know Phantom the Echidna?"

"Yeah." Sonic smiled and nodded. "Helped us out with Eggman a while back. Do you know him too?"

"…" Ryu was silent for a while, until he finally nodded. "Yes… I need him to speak to him concerning that Emerald."

"I'm not too sure where he is… but I know someone who might!" Sonic said. "How 'bout I take you to Station Square with me?"

"Station Square?" Ryu said. "Where is that?"

"Only one of the largest cities in the world!" Sonic ran up to Ryu and grabbed him arm. "I'll get us there in no time!" With a blast of speed, Ryu and Sonic started their trip to Station Square.

Ryu had to fight back against the wind blowing against his face. "Such speed…" Ryu managed to say. "How do you do this?"

"Just born with it…" Sonic chuckled and speed up. "YEEEEEEAH!"

Unbeknownst to them, a certain vampire bat was hovering over the sky watching them… "Dammit!" Dalton cursed to himself. "He lost the emerald… but he's heading to Station Square…" He started flying back to his Queen's lair. "I gotta tell Morgana!"

* * *

In Station Square, at the Hospital…

Rouge had taken a seat outside the emergency room, where they were working on Knuckles. She sat there silently and kept looking at the door every 15 seconds, waiting to hear something on Knuckles' condition.

"What's taking them so long?" She said, filled with worry. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and slightly opened the door and peaked inside. To her shock, the room was empty. She opened it all the way and walked inside.

"Sorry miss…" Someone's voice made her jump in surprise.

"Wah!" She turned around and saw a nurse holding a clipboard.

"I'm afraid you're not allowed in...HERE!" The nurse screamed when Rouge grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Hey!" Rouge yelled at the nurse while shaking her. "Where the hell is the echidna that was in here! Knuckles!"

"He's…in…room…311…resting!" The nurse said while her voice vibrated.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"We're…a…very…busy…hospital…and…just…forgot! PLEASE MISS! STOP SHAKING ME!" Rouge stopped and let the dizzy nurse go. "Phew… I'll take you up there to see him…"

"Uh… thanks…" Rouge said scratching her head and grinning sheepishly.

"Just please… be gentle with him, ok?"

Later in room 311…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' ROUGE?" Knuckles was being squeezed by Rouge, who was overly excited to see him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Rouge said with a big smile.

"Is that why you're trying to kill me!"

The nurse sighed and walked away. Before she left, the other patient in the room called for her.

"Excuse me, ma'am." It was Kuruso, holding an empty glass. "Could I please get some more apple juice?"

"Of course!" The nurse smiled and took the glass from him.

"And while you're at it…" Kuruso said with a smile. "Ya don't suppose you could undo these handcuffs ?" Kuruso's left arm was handcuffed to the hospital bed to keep him from escaping. The nurse held a clipboard over his eyes. Kuruso read it. "'Until the patient's week long observation is complete, patient will remained handcuffed to the bed to prevent attempted escape.' But how am I supposed to go to bathroom like this!" Kuruso was surprised when he felt something be put in between his legs. "Oro?"

The nurse put a bedpan under Kuruso. "There you go… Be right back with your juice." She walked out the room with a smile.

"This is embarrassing!" Kuruso cried out. He turned and saw Rouge and Knuckles looking at him. "Hey… could you unbolt this bed from the floor and possibly push me to the elevator? I can maneuver myself from there."

"Not a fan of the doctor's, huh?" Rouge said with a small laugh. "What are you in for, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, ma'am…" Kuruso nodded. "I was attacked by an echidna…"

"Attacked?" Rouge eyes went wide.

"Yeah…" Kuruso growled. "Lousy, dread wearing… pointy nosed… big handed…Oro?" He looked at Knuckles, who was glaring daggers at him. "Oops! Ha-ha-ha… sorry…"

* * *

It was nighttime in the city, and the streets were practically empty. Only a few people remained out at night, usually around the Casino District of Station Square. One person, however, stayed away from the bright lights of the Casino and hung around in front of a fancy Banquet Hall.

The person standing there was a light pink echidna female. She wore in her dreads black spiral ribbons, wore a black tank top and light pink baggy pants, complete with light pink sneakers. Around her neck was a light brown gemstone that shined in the moonlight.

"Geez, Kagami!" The girl turned her towards the person who said her name. Standing behind her was Kana with an annoyed look on her face. "How come you get the pleasure of fighting him tomorrow?"

"Because…" Kagami turned around and looked at her. "Queen Morgana knows I can get job done."

Kana groaned. "I can't believe I'm being upstaged by some singing whore!" She kicked the ground.

"It's convenient…" Kagami said. "A lot of people will be at this grand dinner tomorrow night. While I perform for them." Kagami was a well-known singer, or so she made herself seem. She was actually Morgana's right-hand girl. "With hundreds of people at risk, Ryu will have no choice but to come."

Kagami's status, of course, made Kana very hateful towards her. "Fine then! Have the little fox! I got the Master Emerald for Queen Morgana! I'm just 6 Chaos Emeralds away from being her right hand girl, and I WILL find them all!" Kana turned around in a huff and started walking away. "But you know…" Kana turned around with a sly grin. "When I do take your rank, you'll have to do whatever I want… and even though I despise you, you are kinda cute…" (Yes… she does enjoy both men AND women. PLZ don't complain!)

Kagami scowled and shook her head. "Like that'll ever happen…" She looked at the building one last time, and was mentally preparing for the next night.

* * *

The next morning, in the Mystic Ruins…

"Here we are, Ryu!" Sonic said while he and Ryu stood near the subway tracks that lead to Station Square. "All we gotta do is take the subway, and we're in the city!"

Ryu was too busy looking around. Everything was so… green, and alive. "It's been so long since I last saw leaves and grass…"

"Spent a lot time in that desert, huh?" Sonic said. Shortly, they could both hear the subway train approaching. "Hey, it's here!"

Ryu looked over and saw some light heading towards him. Instantly, his attack mode kicked on. "Look out!" Ryu jumped on the track with his sword drawn.

"RYU!" Sonic quickly pulled him off the tracks before the train could hit him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was a monster." Ryu simply said.

"You really haven't gone out much…" Sonic sweat dropped. "It's just a train. It's gonna take us to the city."

The train doors slid open and the speaker voice could be heard. **_"The train to Station Square is now departing."_**

"Who said that?" Ryu said, once again, ready to fight.

"Just the loudspeaker… C'mon!" The door slid open and Sonic walked it.

Ryu followed and stepped in, although his tail was still sticking out the train. The door closed and caught his tail. "Ouch." It opened again and Ryu pulled it in as quick as he could. He examined his tail, which had a red mark on where it got caught.

Sonic couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry Ryu! I shoulda warned ya!"

Ryu set his tail down. "Worst things have happened…"

Later, the train arrived in the city's train station.

Again, the loudspeaker spoke. **_"Welcome to Station Square."_**

Ryu stepped out of the train… in awe. He looked around at the clean and well-built train station. "Is this… a city?"

"This is just the train station buddy." Sonic grinned. "Wait til we get outside." Sonic saw the train door closing. "Hey! You better move…"

The door closed on Ryu's tail again… "Ouch."

Once they got outside and were walking around, Ryu kept his head up high. He looked at all the tall skyscrapers and cars driving around. This was his first time EVER in a modern city. "Wow…" He whispered out. "Everything here is… tall…" He looked and saw a store with a large window. He walked up and stared into it. There were a lot of cakes and baked goods on display. "I haven't had cake in such a long time…"

"Hey Ryu!" Sonic called out to the fox tourist. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna head to the hospital. Wanna meet a friend of mine?"

"Uh… sure." Ryu got away from the cakes and nodded.

When they got to the hospital, they walked through the sliding doors (Ryu held his tail in front of him, just to be safe.) and went up to Amy's room.

Sonic stepped in cautiously. "Amy?"

"SONIC!" In a split second, Amy had Sonic in a tight hug. So tight, he was choking! "Oh! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Amy!" Sonic choked out. "I can't breath! PLEASE!"

Ryu walked in and looked at the pink hedgehog. "How can you breath like that, Sonic?"

"I CAN'T!"

"Huh?" Amy let go of Sonic and looked at Ryu. "Hello there." She said cheerfully.

Ryu nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." He looked at Sonic, who was on the ground, coughing and panting. "Are you well?"

"Y-yeah…" Sonic coughed out. "Amy! You almost killed me!"

"I'm sorry Sonic… I'm just so happy to see you!" She said excitedly.

"So why are you in the hospital anyway?" He asked the girl hedgehog.

"Well…" Amy stopped smiling. "I was… caught in a fire…"

Sonic was shocked. "A fire? Where? What happened?"

"I was a toy store, checking out some stuff, when a bunch of really bad looking guys came around. They attacked the owner and even set his place on fire!"

"What did they look like, Ames?" Sonic asked her.

"I didn't get too good a look of them… one was a tan echidna and wore these strange tribal clothes."

"Tan echidna?" Ryu thought to himself.

"Looked like he was the leader, and… that's all I can remember. You might have better luck if you asked the storeowner. He's right next door."

"Cool." Sonic started heading to the door. "I'll ask him…" But Amy clomped onto him again, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Sonic!" She cried out. "Don't leave me so soon!"

"Amy! Let go of me!" Sonic struggled to break free. "ACK!

* * *

Next door, in Knux's and Kuruso's hospital room…

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Kuruso was fast asleep in his bed, still handcuffed to the bed.

Knuckles was wide-awake, looking at the small meal the nurses had given him. He stabbed what looked like lumpy oatmeal with his spoon. "What a lousy meal…" He said to himself and sighed.

"That looks like mush." Knuckles was startled when he hear her voice. Rouge walked in holding a plate covered in aluminum foil. "How about a real breakfast?" She took the mush away from Knuckles and handed him instead the plate. When Knuckles unwrapped it, there were scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast made just for him. "You better be grateful. I don't make breakfast too often."

Knuckles took his fork and started eating the eggs. "Huh… you're the last person I'd expect to cook… and it's not half bad either."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Rouge crossed her arms and huffed. "The reason you're still alive is because I brought you here."

"I would've just healed naturally…" Knuckles said, snapping into a piece of bacon. Rouge got mad at his remark.

"I never got a thank you from you, y'know!" She walked up and snatched the plate of food from him.

"Hey!" He saw her walking towards the open window, threatening to drop it. "No no no! Don't do that! Ok! Ok!" Knuckles sighed and closed his eyes. "Thanks…"

Rouge smiled. "Close enough…" She happily gave him his food back, which he happily got back to wolfing down. Rouge sat in the chair next to his bed and looked at him. "So… are you upset? About what happened yesterday?"

Knuckles was in the middle of his toast when she asked that. He stopped and looked at her. "Well… yeah…"

Rouge sighed sadly. "Oh…"

"It feels like I failed at being a Guardian… That I let the Master Emerald down…"

"You didn't fail… or let the Emerald down, y'know. You fought as much as you could to protect it. So I don't think you failed at all."

"…Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Haven't I always been nice to you?" Rouge said, making Knuckles laugh a little. "What's so funny?" She was hurt a little by his laughter.

"Let's get real, Batgirl. You're never really that nice to me to begin with."

"What? Because I try to steal your precious emerald?" Rouge was smiling now as was Knuckles. "Sorry, babe, but once I got my eye on something, I don't stop until it's mine."

"And what happens if you do get it?" Knuckles asked.

"What?" Rouge was now speechless. She had never really thought about that. "Well… I… uh…"

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Knuckles laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" Rouge started bonking Knuckles on the head. "Knucklehead! Don't make fun of me!"

"Ow ow ow!" Knuckles tried to protect himself. "You don't wallop an injured person, Rouge! Ow!" He grabbed her hands and stopped her.

After a few moments, they both were silent, and staring into each other's eyes. Rouge's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he held onto to her hands. "K-Knuckles?"

"Yeah, Rouge?" Knuckles asked, face turning red too.

"Do… do you hate me?" She asked him, while her hands shook a little from being nervous.

Knuckles kept a gently hold on her hands and said his answer. "No… I don't hate you… why would I ever hate you?"

"So… you like me then?" Rouge asked, shaking even more and turning brighter pink.

Knuckles remained silent for a few moments while his heart beat faster. Just as he was about to answer…

"YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Knuckles and Rouge both let go of each and looked a Kuruso with shocked faces. Kuruso was grinning and smiling happily. " Yatta! I knew you two were a couple!"

"WHAT!" They both shouted in unison, while blushing.

"Me and this Knucklehead!"

"Me and this Batgirl!"

"I heard it all! All the way from…" Kuruso started imitating Knuckles' voice. " Why are you being so nice to me? And all the way too… "He then imitated Rouge's voice. "So do you like me then?" He laughed, until Rouge ran up and strangled him. "GAK! ORO!"

"Don't ever imitate me!" She yelled while gripping his neck. "I'll tear your lungs out and beat you with them! You understand me?"

"Oh…" Kuruso started choking. "Y…yes! I won't… ever do it again! UNCLE! UNCLE!" She let him go so he could catch his breath. "Wheeze…wheeze…cough!"

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice asked while walking in.

Kuruso coughed and choked. "Miss Rose?"

Amy stepped in to check on Kuruso, and saw Rouge next to him and Knuckles in the next bed. "Rouge and Knuckles? You're here too?"

"Obviously…" Rouge said while crossing her arms. "Why are you here?"

"Yo!" Another person walked in. "Storeowner?"

"Sonic!" Knuckles said when he saw him step in.

"Hey, Knuckles…" Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Didn't know you'd be here."

"Grrrr…" Knuckles growled. "I was attacked by two assassins and they took the Master Emerald!"

"Ah… so you're the current Guardian of the Master Emerald then…" Ryu walked in, standing near Sonic and Amy.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Knuckles half asked, half demanded.

"Ryu…" He introduced himself.

"Ryu what?" Knuckles said.

"Just Ryu…" The fox shrugged.

"Great…" Knuckles sighed. "Ya picked up another weird guy, Sonic…"

"So anyway…" Sonic had his back turned on Knuckles and was talking to Kuruso. "Can ya tell me what happened to you and Amy?"

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Knuckles shouted at him.

Kuruso got a good luck at the blue hedgehog. "Oro? Are you… Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"The one and only." Sonic grinned. Kuruso handed him a Sonic Plushie."

"Yatta! Have a Sonic Plushie!"

"Uh… thanks… now about what happened."

Kuruso stopped smiling and looked serious now. And looked at Amy. "Can you close the door?"

Amy nodded and shut the door tight. "What's wrong Kuruso?"

"Can you all keep a secret?" Kuruso asked in a low tone. They all nodded.

"It all started 2 weeks ago…"

Kuruso is sweeping up the store and getting ready to close it for the day. When suddenly, the bell on the door rang and someone walked in.

"_Sorry sir." Kuruso looked at him with a smiling face. "We're closed for the night." He got a look at his customer… a giant brown bat._

"_Don't gimme that crap, human…" He hissed. It was Dalton. "You have something we need…"_

"_Name's Kuruso, and I dunno whatcha mean, sir."_

"_I think you do…" Dalton stepped closer to him. "It's shiny and green and quite important…A Chaos Emerald…"_

_Kuruso stopped smiling. "I don't have it… please leave…"_

_Dalton laughed, as he got closer. "Well then… if you won't tell me, then I'll just tear this place apart and…" He was met with a shotgun in the month. "HUH?"_

_On the other end, Kuruso held it with his finger on the trigger. "I don't want any trouble, sir. I run a quiet business and prefer it greatly if you not threaten it. Now there's the door… leave now and don't come back…"_

_Dalton narrowed his eyes and started walking towards the door. "It's a nice toy store… be a shame if something happened to it…" Dalton grinned evilly and walked out._

"Instead of him coming back… another person did." Kuruso continued. "A tan echidna with a red jewel around his neck. He set the place on fire and stole the Chaos Emerald…"

"So you lost your Chaos Emerald, too?" Ryu asked. "A man named Eggman stole mine."

"The jewel sounds a lot like the ones our attackers had, Knuckles…" Rouge whispered in the echidna's ear.

"Might be some connection…" Knuckles whispered back.

"There's more you guys…" Kuruso continued. "You see, I'm more than just a storeowner. I'm part of the SSAF."

"Are you serious?" Rouge exclaimed. "They're the elite!"

"Yeah… and I'm an Honor Guard so I'm the elite of the elite… originally that Emerald was placed in a special vault that only top ranking officials could access. But after a failed attempt by a man named Robotnik to steal it, I volunteered to keep it myself. I kept it in the shop at all times, special radar blockers where set up inside so no radar could detect the Emerald. But the ones who stole the emerald… I'm not sure how they knew, but they knew I had it."

"We need to find the person who knows about the emeralds a little more than we do." Sonic suggested. "I'll see if I can track Phantom!"

"Phantom…" Knuckles scoffed. "Not that lousy Seer… still don't know why you trust him."

"He was a big help in our last adventure, that's why!" Sonic shouted. (Refer to Espio's Little Sister)

"Seers are vile, cruel people!" Knux argued. "They slaughtered my people years ago!"

When Ryu heard this, instantly he was upset and sad. "I'm sorry…" He thought to himself.

"Well like it or not, he's gonna help us out!" Sonic started heading towards the door. "Amy, you don't mind showing Ryu around the city, do you?"

"Sure, but where are YOU going?" Amy asked her hero.

"I gotta see someone…" With that he ran off and left.

"Oh… really?" Amy said, getting a little annoyed.

"Uh-oh…" Rouge said. "Sonic's in trouble… And I don't wanna miss it!" She grinned slyly.

"Me neither!" Knuckles got out of bed and headed to the door.

With that, everyone left the room and was going to follow Sonic. Except for…

"Oro?" Kuruso struggled with the handcuffs. "What about me? Guys?"

* * *

Sonic had made it to his destination. A lone apartment in the city. He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door was opened and a female greeted him.

"Hello!" The female was a pink hedgehog that wore her quills in a ponytail. She had on a maroon tank top and maroon pants.

"Yeah…" Sonic started speaking. "I need your help with something… I heard that you're a top notch hacker?"

"Depends on who's asking…" She looked all around outside the door. "Are you with the police?"

"No."

"Oh… come in then!" She moved and let Sonic inside. She looked around again and shut the door. What she didn't know was 4 certain people were watching them from the rooftops.

"Who is THAT girl?" Amy asked, jealousy dripping from her tone.

"Looks like Sonic decided to cut you off, hun…" Rouge said with a small smile.

Amy growled loudly and clenched her fists tight. "That… two timing… no good…"

"Technically…" Knuckles started to explain. "Sonic doesn't acknowledge you as a girlfriend, so he's free to do…" A Piko Piko Hammer in the skull interrupted him. "Owwwwwww…"

Amy held her hammer tight, gritting her teeth and seething in anger. "I'm not gonna let Sonic go that easily! I'm gonna clobber that girl into next year!"

Ryu tried to stay out of it, but he ended up saying the WRONG thing. "I assumed that you were his lover, Amy. But it seems that this girl…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The girl had led Sonic downstairs into her basement. "So…" She started to say as she sat at a desk where her laptop was placed. "What do you wanna know?"

"I'm looking for someone named Phantom…" Sonic explained. "But I don't think he'd be in any data Miss…"

"Call me Rita…" Rita started typing in her laptop. "I'm pretty sure he'd be somewhere in some form of database… " After a little more typing… "But I can't find anything about him."

"He has with him the Red Chaos Emerald… if that helps."

"Oh! That's easy…" Rita typed some more. "I can hack into one of the radar sites and see if they detected the presence of a Chaos Emerald nearby."

"Cool!" Sonic grinned.

"But what don't you have your little two tailed friend do this for you?" Rita asked.

"His radar was destroyed a while back, and he needs a lot of time to fix it. He told me he heard about you, that you could hack into anything."

"Yeah…" Rita shrugged her shoulders. "It's all for fun. I don't bother anyone, so no one can catch me! Ah! Found it…" On her screen, a little red blip flashing over a large rocky area. "This is the Emerald location yesterday. He's somewhere in Red Canyon."

"Great!" Sonic pounded his fist in his hand. "I can get his help now. Thanks a lot! Say… uh…"

"Don't worry… you don't need to pay me… this time…"

"No… Could you run a search on one more person? Like, get some info 'bout him?"

"Yeah. Just tell me who."

"His name's… Ryu…"

Amy was outside trying to open the locked door. "Darn! She locked it!" Amy immediately pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Whoa!" Knuckles protested. "Let's be a little more calm about this!"

"Yeah…" Rouge said with another sly smile. "We don't wanna walk in on them if they're…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Amy smashed the hammer into the door. Instead of breaking open, the door simply shook a little. "It's a steal door!"

"Someone must REALLY not want us in there…" Rouge said with a shrug.

Amy looked at Ryu, who had a sword at his side. "Hey! I never noticed that sword! Cut the door down!"

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Ryu asked.

"Cuz if you do…" Amy smiled. "I'll buy you WHATEVER you want."

"What is he, 7?" Knuckles asked. "You can't just bribe him like that."

Ryu pointed to the bakery they were near. "Cake…"

"That's all you want, cake?" Amy raised an eyebrow. Ryu nodded and drew out his sword.

"JUUHAZEN!" Ryu took a stance and slashed his sword into the door. Instantly, the door snapped off the hinges and split in two. "Let's go…" Amy, Rouge, and Knux were stunned.

"Uhhhhh… right!" Amy shouted and ran inside, armed with her hammer. "SOOOOOOONIC!"

Ryu put his sword away and stepped in. Rouge and Knuckles hesitantly followed.

"Huh?" Rita could hear the noise. "What was that?"

"SOOOOONIC!" Sonic was shocked stiff when he heard Amy.

"Not good!" Sonic ran for the nearest exit, which was the same way Amy was coming from. With great aim, Amy nailed Sonic in the face with her mighty hammer. "OOOOUCH!"

Amy looked at Sonic, then at Rita. "Grrrrrr…"

"Uh…" Rita held up a peace sign and grinned. "Hello there…"

"How dare you…" Amy pulled her hammer off Sonic's face and approached Rita. "Try to steal MY Sonic from me?"

"Hey hey hey!" Rita waved her hands defensibly. "I'm not trying to take Sonic! He just needed me to do some computer hacking! That's all! I swear!"

"You mean it?" Amy threatened her, gripping her hammer tighter.

"YES!"

Amy growled a little, but put her hammer away. "Ok then. You better be telling me the truth though… or else…"

Rita smiled nervously and nodded her head. She didn't even the notice the info search for Ryu was complete. But when Rouge, Knuckles, and Ryu walked in, Knuckles noticed the screen immediately and walked over to it.

Amy ran to Sonic, helped him off the floor and hugged him tight. "I knew you'd be true to me, Sonic!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Sonic choked out. "I can't breathe!"

Rouge was laughing out loud, while Ryu stood there watching. "Is this what it's like nowadays?"

"Nah!" Rouge said in between laughter. "Only with her!"

Knuckles read what was on Rita's laptop while she watched Amy hug Sonic to death. In mere moments of reading, Knuckles tighten his fist and started to shake with anger.

"Knuckles!" Sonic cried out. "HELP ME!" However, the echidna ignored him, making everyone look at him. "Knuckles?"

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" Rouge asked as she walked towards him. But she stopped when Knuckles walked past her and towards Ryu, who stood with an emotionless frown on his face.

"You…" Knuckles narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He gave Ryu a good strong punch in the eye and knocked him down, causing everyone to gasp.

Ryu fell on his back and sat up. The punch to his eye had caused it to blacken and swollen. "What… what was that for?"

"For my ancestors, you bastard!" Knuckles shouted. He jumped to Ryu's throat and started to straggle him.

"Knux!" Sonic ran over to them and pulled Knuckles off of Ryu. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Why don't you read what's on that little screen?" Knuckles looked at the laptop. "It's got some interesting facts about our new friend here…"

Rita spun around and looked at the screen. She began to read it out loud. "It says 'Prince Ryu of the Seers…'"

"Ryu?" Sonic asked him. "You're a prince and a seer? But you said…"

"I know…" Ryu looked at the ground. "I know I said that I wasn't one… but…"

"Read on." Knuckles commanded Rita.

"Prince Ryu was the adopted heir to the Seer throne 1000 years ago. He was adopted by the Seer Queen at the age of 6 and raised to become King one day after his mother's rule. However, at age 12, he broke away from the throne and decided to be… an assassin?"

When Ryu heard that word, he shook his head and stared sadly at the ground. "No… that's not how it happened…"

Rita continued to read. "Prince Ryu, along with several other assassins, felt that their main objective would be to 'cleanse the world of those who craved war.' They started a bloody crusade against the other most powerful tribe in that time, the Knuckles Tribe. Soon he became their leader and the assassin group murdered hundreds of Knuckles Tribesmen for the next few years…"

"Now do you see, guys?" Knuckles said with spite in his voice. "How can you be friends with one of those who killed the people of my tribe?"

"This can't be true…" Amy said quietly. "Is it, Ryu?"

"Of course it isn't!" Sonic was defending him. "That's gotta be another Ryu!"

Ryu stood on his feet and looked at everyone. "No… I'm sorry… but it's all true… I did kill a lot of people of the Knuckles Tribe in my past…"

"But why?" Rouge asked. "Why would you murder them?"

"Because I hated them…" Ryu admitted. "I saw all the troubles my people were suffering… drought, famine, my tribe was suffering from rare diseases and dying everyday… But I saw that… the Knuckles Tribe was flourishing, because of the Chaos Emeralds they had… They were the reason we were suffering…"

"You son of a bitch!" Knuckles broke free from Sonic and slammed Ryu against a wall. "You're lowest form of scum in the world! I know everything about your little assassin group! You called yourselves the Saviors of Justice… IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"No!" Ryu shouted back. "I don't think that way of myself!"

"Liar!" Knuckles punched him again while still holding him by the throat. Sonic tried to intervene, but Knuckles knocked him away. "Because of you, I'm the last of my tribe! Because of you, I have no freedom! Because of you, I can't know the truth about my people!"

"You want to know the truth about your people!" Ryu pushed Knuckles away and drew his sword. He pointed it towards Knuckles throat, who stood perfectly still. "If I told you what your tribe was really like, you'd beg for me to kill you… You tribe was selfish… heartless warriors who killed innocent people just to become stronger!"

Knuckles growled and glared at Ryu with a death look. "You have no right to even be alive…"

Ryu's arm started to shake with fury. "You may be right… but I can easily take away yours…" Ryu's eyes suddenly snapped open wide and he saw what he was doing. He gasped and his mouth dropped open. "I…I…" Ryu put his sword back and backed away from Knuckles. He started to walk back upstairs and started to run out the house and into the city.

"Ryu!" Sonic got back on his feet.

"Let him go…" Knuckles said. "Did you see what he was going to do? He was about to kill me."

"You tried to kill him first…" Rouge commented. Knuckles looked at her and saw she was angry. "If Sonic hadn't stopped you, you would have straggled the life out of him. Is that any better than what he would have done?"

"I should have never tried to find out that stuff 'bout Ryu." Sonic said. "I should have known seeing how upset he was when I asked him about it."

"Upset?" Knuckles scoffed. "He's proud of what he has done…"

"You're wrong." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "He hates himself… I can see it in his eyes. He gotta find him, I wanna hear it from him."

"What!" Knuckles protested. "You're actually gonna look for that murderer?"

"No." Sonic walked past Knuckles and heading back upstairs. "I'm gonna go look for RYU…"

"Wait for me, Sonic!" Amy ran after him, but kicked Knuckles in the shin as she past.

"Ow!" Knux held his shin in pain. "Darn girl!"

* * *

Ryu ran in the city streets, trying to get as far away from Sonic and the others as possible. Knuckles' words burned fresh in him mind. 'You have no right to even be alive…'

"Damn! I shouldn't have come!" He yelled at himself in his mind. He turned a corner and ended up in an alley. He saw a garbage dumpster and went behind it. He leaned against it and slid down to a sitting position. "Why did they have to find out about my past?" He slammed his fist against the dumpster, making a loud sound that no one seemed to notice. "Damn that echidna…" Ryu's eyes felt heavy; he hasn't slept for a while and was now feeling the fatigue. Quietly he let his eyes close and he fell asleep.

But it wasn't a peaceful sleep…

* * *

ARRRRRGH! I couldn't put the fight scene in! This chap ran too long so I have to put it in the next chap. Usually all my chapters in most of my stories contain at least one battle scene, and if not that, a comedy chapter. I can safely say this was a comedy chapter! PLZ review and tell me whatcha think and DO look forward to next chap! 


	4. Remembrace of the Past

Just a quick thing to add to the story now… Music Cues. When ever you see…

-**Song Title**- (artist or game)

That means a certain song was played during the making of the scene. Go ahead and play the music to make the scene better if ya wish!

Chapter 4:

Remembrance of the Past

_"Hah!" Young Ryu slammed his sword into a large stone. He was in a small training room inside a temple. The young prince was training under the watch of Dalton and Phantom. "Hah!" Ryu smashed it into the stone again, and kept going for the next few minutes._

"_He's strong alright…" Phantom commented. "And he learns fast too."_

"_Of course." Dalton hissed lowly. "I've put him through rigorous training. Watch this…" Dalton called out to the fox boy. "Hey Ryu!"_

"_Yes, Dalton-Sensei?" Ryu looked at him._

"_Either you destroy that rock in the next five minutes, or I'll make you carry it all the way around the village!"_

"_Yes, Dalton-Sensei!" Ryu started hitting the rock again, this time harder."_

_Dalton laughed and grinned. "Even if he destroys that rock, I'll find a bigger one for him to drag._

"_And how often do you do this?" Phantom asked coldly._

"_16 hours a day… with the last 8 for rest. If he slacks I cut an hour of sleep and make it another hour of training. Needless to say, he works hard to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"_Kinda harsh if you ask me…"_

_Dalton growled. "No one asked you…"_

_Phantom looked at the temple entrance, where a little blue echidna girl stood. She looked like she was no older than 7, and wore a dark blue flowing cloak. She was watching Ryu carefully, her cute violet eyes shining. Phantom smiled._

"_Looks like Ryu got a fan…"_

_Dalton looked at the girl and scowled at her. "Princess Ailya! Get lost! Your brother's busy!" Ailya got frightened and ran off. Dalton groaned. "Even though he's her adopted brother, she sticks to him like he's family."_

"_Isn't that a good thing?" Phantom asked. "In times like these, Ailya could use someone to look up to. Especially with what happened to her father…"_

"_Poor King Hadel. We tried to heal him from his sickness, but it took his life. " Dalton lowered his head and grinned, hiding it from Phantom. "I hear that the Chief of the Knuckles Tribe had him poisoned and kept him from recovering."_

"_You should be careful about what you say, Dalton…" Phantom warned. "Rumors like that could get people killed."_

"_Yeah…" Dalton laughed quietly._

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" With one strong slash of the sword, Ryu sliced through the stone and cut it half. He then slammed the blade into the top and shattered both pieces into rubble._

"_Very impressive Ryu!" Phantom said with a smile on his face. "You have some great skill."_

"_He should have done that from the start and save us some time." Dalton looked at the fox. "C'mon! I got something else for you to do!" Dalton started walking out the temple, with Phantom and Ryu following._

_Ryu's life as Prince of the Seer Tribe was anything but easy. He was first abandoned by his biological family and left in the cold. He struggled to survive, until the Queen of Seers, Morgana, saw him one day and took him in to be her own child. The boy now had an adoptive mother and adoptive sister._

_But there was an ulterior motive to his adoption. The King of Seers had recently passed away; meaning Morgana would rule the Seers. By Seer law, if the King of Seers should died, the Queen would become the monarch, but only if there is a chosen heir at a certain age. Princess Ailya, the Queen's true daughter, was too young to be the heir to the throne so she had no choice but to adopt an heir. Ryu was just old enough, so he would be it. Queen Morgana become monarch easily._

_However, his new mother neglected Ryu. She told him on several occasions that the only reason he was around was so she could still remain queen. Ryu didn't care, as long as he had a roof over his head and food to eat, she could say whatever she wished. It wasn't until the queen forced Ryu to undergo assassin training from Dalton that he started to feel mistreated._

_One day, after training, Ryu was sitting outside his castle home and running his ungloved fingers through cold water in the ravine just near it. They stung the open blisters on his hands and made him grit his teeth in pain. _

"_Big brother?" He heard her voice. Coming from behind him and trapping him in a warm hug was his adoptive sister, Ailya. "Why aren't you inside? It's cold…"_

"_I just finished training…" Ryu said, his voice made it clear he was exhausted. "Dalton said I've been slipping and added another 2 hours to my training."_

_The little echidna let go of her brother and took a step back. "I don't like that stinky bat!" She cutely closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, putting on her best-disgusted face. "Ick!"_

(A/N: Seers are immortal creatures, so instead of ages, I'll go by 'looked like he was 14' and things like that…)

_Ryu couldn't help but laugh. Ailya was several years younger than he was. He looked as if he was 12 years old, so Ailya would treat him like he was her real brother. To Ryu, she acted more like a little sister than even a real little sister. She was the only person he felt actually care for him._

"_You should be in bed, Ailya. It's late out…" Ryu rubbed her head gently._

"_I wanted to see you, Ryu. I don't get to play with you anymore ever since you started training. You should tell mama that Dalton doesn't give you any free time!"_

_Ryu sighed. Ailya didn't know… that Morgana was the one who made him go through the training. Morgana always showered love and affection on Ailya while Ryu was left watching. "No… it's ok. I don't mind really. I like it."_

_Ailya knew he was lying. "You mean it?"_

"_Yes."_

_Ailya nodded and sat down in the grass. "I miss daddy…we always used to sit out here…"_

_Ryu never got to know Ailya's father, but she spoke about him all the time. Sometimes, she'd cry about it. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry your father died, Ailya… I wish… I wish I could bring him back…"_

"_It's not your fault…" Ailya wiped a tear away from her eye. "He was sick, and could feel better. But… it's ok… I still got my big brother." Ailya held onto his arm and rested her head against. She sighed happily and slowly drifted to sleep._

_Ryu just sat there, staring at the night sky. He remembered Dalton's words a few days ago… "I hear that the Chief of the Knuckles Tribe had him poisoned and kept him from recovering."_

"_Could it be true?" He asked himself. "Could the Knuckles Tribe be the reason…Ailya lost her father?"_

_Two years past and Ryu's training is complete. No one was happier to hear that than Ailya, who thought she'd finally have her big brother back. But Dalton and Morgana had other plans. They made him part of the Seer Assassin Army, a group of killers out to destroy enemies of the Seer Tribe. Thanks to Dalton fueling Ryu's hatred, Ryu would have no problem killing people of the Knuckles Tribe, and killed many for the next year. Ailya was crushed that her brother became a killer. She was one of the few Seers who wasn't convince by Morgana's plan of war against the Knuckles Tribe. _

_Hatred between the Knuckles Tribe and Seers grew, but it wasn't until that night Ryu discovered his mentor, Phantom, together with Tikal that he realized that what he was fighting for, what Morgana had him fighting for was, was wrong. And if he still wasn't convince, the birth of Tikal's and Phantom's child was enough to make him change his ways…_

_Tikal was breathing heavily after the labor of giving birth at the Master Emerald Altar. She smiled happily when the midwife, her nursemaid for most her life, handed her the child. _

"_Congratulations, mommy and daddy…" The echidna nursemaid said happily. "It's a beautiful baby boy."_

_Ryu and Phantom were there, helping out anyway they could. Phantom held Tikal's hand throughout the whole ordeal while Ryu helped the midwife get all the things she needed. All in all, it was tiring for both._

"_He looks just like you…" Phantom said softly with a smile. The crying baby was a tan echidna, just like his mother. _

"_He's got your eyes…" Tikal held the baby close and nuzzled him, his crying stopped._

"_Keeping your pregnancy secret from your father was hard enough." Her nursemaid wiped the sweat of Tikal's forehead. "A baby's gonna be tougher."_

"_It's ok…" Tikal said. "We'll think of something."_

"_Ryu… " Phantom looked at the now 16 year old looking fox. "Would you like to hold the baby?"_

_Ryu nodded and gently held the child. He smiled at him, and the baby started crying instantly. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_What I do?" Ryu asked, panicking a little. "He doesn't like me!" _

_Tikal and Phantom laughed a little, and soon the baby was calm again. "He likes you, Ryu." Tikal said. "Thank you for all your help."_

"_Yeah…" Ryu smiled again… but frowned. "Phantom… can I talk to you… alone?"_

_Phantom and Ryu were later walking away from alter and into the dark night._

"_So you're going to go alone."_

"_Yes…" Ryu nodded at his friend's question. "It's better I go alone. I can slip in and out easy."_

"_What do you know about this girl?" Phantom asked._

"_She's got more information about Queen Morgana's war plans than we do. She was the Knuckles Tribe's main source of information about Seers before she was locked away for treason."_

"_You think we can trust someone like that?"_

"_When you think about it, we're both traitors now, right?"_

_Phantom chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."_

"_This is our only chance to prevent this war… just trust me." Ryu started running back to the Seer Tribe. "Take care of your family!"_

_War between the two tribes seemed to unstoppable. But Phantom, Ryu, and Tikal had tried hard to convince both tribes to now go though with it. Tikal went to her father, but to no avail. Phantom went to the streets of the Seer Tribe, but was ignored and nearly arrested. Ryu couldn't go to his mother; she was hell-bent on the Knuckles Tribe's destruction. _

_Ryu had to disguise himself before he could break into the dungeon. He donned himself with a black cloak that covered him completely. He had to tie his tail around his body to keep it well hidden. He wrapped white bandages around his face to keep it covered, armed himself with a wooden staff, and ran into the dark depths of the dungeon…_

_It took him a while, but after stunning several Seer Guards and making his way through the darkness, he found the girl he was looking for. She was sitting inside a dark, drippy jail cell, looking at the ground._

"_Miss…" He whispered to her silently. "Miss!"_

_He got her attention and he saw her face. She was a white fox, looked to be his age, and wore a purple tribal gown and brown sandals. What was most notable about her was that her eyes were different colors, blue and green._

"_Are you here to kill me?" She asked, with a cold tone in her voice._

"_No. I'm here to rescue you." Ryu pulled out the key to the cell._

"_Like I believe that…" The fox girl got up and walked closer to him. "Why do you want to save a 'traitor' like me?"_

"_You have some information that might help me. Can I ask what your name is?"_

"_You give me your name before I give you mine." She snapped back at him._

_Ryu nodded, and slowly removed the bandages. The girl gasped when he shown her his face. "Surprised?"_

"_Prince Ryu…" She said, now puzzled. "This is crazy… you can't really be here."_

"_I can and am." Ryu said as he opened the door. "Can I have your name, now?"_

"_It's Sae…" She introduced herself. "Now you tell me why you're here." They could both here guards shouting down the hall._

_Ryu quickly wrapped the bandages around his face again and grabbed Sae's hand. "No time. Run!" He led here down a different path as the guards were chasing after them._

"_So…" Sae said as they were running. "Does this mean Prince Ryu is a traitor too?"_

"_It's funny how things work out." He answered with a smile. "What about you? Why did you leak all that information to the Knuckles Tribe?"_

"_I don't want to say…"_

"_Fair enough!" Ryu and Sae continued running, when suddenly, the ground in front of them collapsed and created a large pit. If they kept going, they would fall into it. "Hang on tight…"_

"_Huh?" Suddenly, Ryu scooped her up in his arms and cradled her tight. _

"_I'm going to jump!" Ryu shouted as he prepared for the leap._

"_What!" Sae wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. _

_Ryu jumped as he reached the edge and soared across. He barely makes it and lands just a centimeter from falling off._

"_You're crazy… you know that?" Sae told him while loosening her grip._

_Ryu let her down gently and laughed. "I made it, didn't I? Come on." Ryu grabbed her hand again and ran further down the hall. _

"_Why are you going against the Seers like this?" Sae asked._

"_Because what Morgana is doing is wrong." Ryu looked at the white fox girl. "I killed too many people in the name of false justice and I owe it to them to see that this war does not happen."_

"_You're a little late…" Sae broke the news to him. "Queen Morgana has already begun forming armies. She's been giving them strange gems that have something she call 'Artificial Chaos Beasts.'"_

"_What?"_

"_They're just like the beasts sealed in the Chaos Emeralds, only they're not as powerful and there's more of them. She must have already given a thousand gems."_

"_Shit!" Ryu cursed out loud. "If those beasts attack all at once…"_

"_Never mind the Knuckles Tribe… Morgana could destroy the world."_

"_Maybe if I can get one of those gems, I can use it against her…Do you know how to use them?"_

"_N…No…" Sae looked at the ground sadly._

"_Sae?"_

"_They… She took my Seer Powers away from me…" Sae answered with anger in her voice. "She let me keep my immortality, and figured it be best in I rot in this dungeon until I kill myself. Even if I got my hands on one of those gems, I can't use it."_

"_No… But I can…"Ryu looked at her, with determination in his eyes. "I'll stop her somehow. All I need if one of those gems…"_

_Sae smiled a little, but gasped when she saw an arrow fly into Ryu's shoulder. "Ryu!"_

"_Damn!" Ryu fell to one knee, showing that he had an arrow shot into his leg as well. Sae tried to help him, but he pushed her away. "Get away!" Suddenly, a third arrow struck him in the back, forcing him to fall to the ground. "Grrrrr…"_

"_No! Ryu!" Sae grabbed his hand with both of hers and tried to drag him away from the battle. She saw another arrow flying towards her. She gasped when Ryu held his hand up and let the arrow crash into it. His hand was now bleeding, but he stopped the arrow from reaching Sae. "Why… Why did you do that?"_

"_Didn't want to see… that pretty face… get hit…" Ryu smiled and stood up. Sae looked at him with sad eyes. "Miss Sae…Keep going down this hall and… you'll get out of this dungeon. Go to the Knuckles Tribe… find the Altar of the Master Emerald. Phantom and Tikal are there. Tell them to take their son and get out of there…"_

"_What about you?" Sae asked with fear. "Are you just going to stay here?"_

"_I got to distract them somehow." Ryu turned around and looked down at the 3 Seers armed with crossbows approaching them. "Go."_

"_But what will happen to you?" Ryu didn't respond to her. "What are they going to do you when they catch you?"_

"…"

_Sae slowly backed away from him and ran off. She had to leave the person who had helped her to die…_

"_Intruder!" One of the Seers shouted. "Remove those bandages and put your hands over your head!"_

_Ryu complied. He slowly unwrapped the bandages around his head and showed them who they were arresting. The guards were shocked as their Prince raised his hands. "Good job, men… you caught the intruder…"_

_It wouldn't take long until Ryu found himself standing before a council of elders so that his punishment would be decided._

"_Prince Ryu…" The head of the 7-man council spoke. "As the guards have already told us, you were discovered aiding in the escape of a prisoner, who was guilty of treason against her tribe. You may be a prince, but you will suffer the same punishment as a commoner."_

"_At least it's fair…" Ryu muttered. _

"_It's been also discovered that you are an assassin, killing many people and even leading a small group of assassins. How do you plead to this?"_

"_I feel as if I shouldn't been punished for this." Ryu looked up and answered. "I've been doing this as commanded by the Queen."_

_Angry chatter could be heard among the council. "Prince Ryu. Queen Morgana would never condone this kind of action."_

"_Yes she would…just like she's manipulating everyone into hating the Knuckles Tribe."_

"_Prince Ryu, talk like that could make your punishment worst. What you're saying is slander against the queen and could be treated as treason."_

"_I demand to have the Queen present in this hearing."_

"_We can't do that. We're not…"_

"_It's ok, council…" Someone walked into the room. "I wish to speak with my son." Queen Morgana looked at Ryu. _

"_Yes, your highness." The council let the Queen stand before her adopted son._

"_I heard that Phantom has been spreading lies about me to the other Seers." She spoke in a cold tone towards Ryu._

"_What's that have to do with me?" Ryu turned his head, not looking at his mother._

"_Are you helping him? Are you betraying the Seer Tribe along side him?"_

"_I refuse to answer that."_

"_Ryu… you know where Phantom is. He's too dangerous to be ignored. All the lies he has filled your mind with made you rebel against me. Tell me where he is, and your punishment will not be as bad as it is already."_

"_Again… I refuse to answer that."_

_Morgana started getting frustrated. "Your fate will not be the same as the girl you helped. You have murder, slander, and treachery to worry about as well."_

"_You made me murder!" Ryu shouted to her. "You made me go through 3 years of harsh training, and tried to make me despise the Knuckles Tribe! You blame them for all the Seer's problems! When the blame should really fall on you!"_

"_Ryu!" The queen shouted back. "Do you remember where you were several years ago? Cold, hungry… living in the streets! I took you away from that and gave you food and shelter. I made you a prince! And this is how you repay me? With murder falsely in my name and treason!"_

"_You were a lousy mother…" Ryu said. "If I would have known you'd be the way you are… I'd rather be dead."_

"…" _Morgana was furious. "Is that what you want? Fine…" She turned towards the council. "Prince Ryu is to be stripped of his royal title, have his Seer powers taken away, and executed in one week!"_

"_You can't do that!" He snapped at her. "You're not…"_

"_Who do think approved this little hearing? These councilmen aren't the ones who control the law… I am."_

_Ryu growled. "You…"_

"_Take him away!" As she commanded, two Seers dragged Ryu out of the room._

"_You can't do this, Morgana!" Ryu shouted at her, and tried to break free. "You'll ruin the Seers too! MORGANA!"_

-**Anxious Heart**- (Final Fantasy 7)

_Ryu's final week went by quickly. Robbed of his Seer power, all he could so was wait for the day of execution. He was left hungry, cold, and chained against a dungeon wall, suspended a foot off the ground. His legs and arms when chained and there was a chain around his neck and waist that kept him from moving. He was beaten and bruised, and could be mistaken as already dead._

_A dark figure opened the barred cell he was inside and walked it. The figure saw Ryu's condition and sighed sadly. "Your own mother did this to you…"_

"_Yes…" Ryu weakly coughed out. "It didn't matter to her I was…"_

"_You're alive…" The figure waked up, and Ryu saw who it was. It was the fox girl he had saved before, Sae. "Thank the gods."_

"_I'd rather be dead… I can't wait until tomorrow…" Ryu coughed again, and blood ran down his mouth._

"_Prince Ryu…"_

"_Its just Ryu now… she took my royal title, my powers, and tomorrow, it'll be my life…"_

"_No." Sae walked up and started undoing the chains. "I won't let you die."_

"_Sae?" Ryu said while turning his head towards her. He felt the chain around his neck loosen and he could breathe easier. "Even if I run… she will find me…"_

_Sae undid the chains around his ankles and wrists and caught him as he slumped to the ground. "We need to leave tonight. I'll take you some place safe."_

"_Why… tonight?"_

"_I overheard Morgana's plans. She is going to attack the Knuckles Tribe tonight. Every single Seer is being prepped for war."_

"_No…" Ryu got on his feet and helped himself up. "Blood… is going to flow like an endless river…" Ryu coughed and flew to his knees._

"_Come on." Sae grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. "If we leave now, we'll be in another land by tomorrow."_

"_No. I can't go."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because… Phantom… and Tikal…they didn't leave, did they?"_

_Sae shook her head. "No. They said they would stay and keep trying. I told Phantom I was going to come get you and take you away from here." Sae grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping Ryu's bleeding mouth. "Ryu… you can't stay here. You can go against the entire Seer Tribe."_

"_I'm not leaving Tikal and Phantom. They're the reason… They're more my family than Morgana could ever be." Ryu stood up and started walking down the dungeon hall. He collapsed to one knee and started to hack and cough._

_Sae ran to his side and looked at him. "If you're going to go, then here." She opened Ryu's hand and put a small, purple gem in it. _

"_What is this?" _

"_It's one of the gem's Morgana's created. It was the one I was given, before I betrayed her."_

"_I can't use it…"_

"_Maybe you can figure out how it works though and stop Morgana. I can't stop you, but this is my way to aid you." She closed Ryu's hand and took a step back. "I can't stay and fight, I'm sorry."_

"_I understand." Ryu stood up again and looked at her. "Be safe." He walked away from her, staggering to stay on his feet._

"_Will we meet again?" Ryu didn't answer, and she sighed sadly. "I guess we won't…"_

_Ryu walked out of the dungeon and looked around the Seer Tribe land. It was empty…_

"_I have to get to the Altar of the Master Emerald!" Ryu started to run, but didn't get far. He tripped and hit his face on the ground, coughing horribly. He was running short of breath and struggled to keep from blacking out. But his body lost the battle and he lost consciousness…

* * *

Ryu awoke, not in the Seer Tribe land, but in Station Square. The dream he was experiencing was over and he was back in the present. He also saw it was already turning dark in the city._

-**Reviving Hollow Bastion**- (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Ryu got back on his feet and walked out of the dark alley he was in and into the city streets. Except for the few people in the Casino District and heading for the Giant Banquet Hall on the other side of town, he was alone.

"How am I to find my way back to Seer Ruins?" He asked himself as he walked in a random direction.

He took this time to think about is dream. About Phantom and Tikal. About their child. About his sister and mother. And about the fox girl Sae. He shook head and thought. "What if I had gone with her?"

He wasn't paying attention and ended up at Emerald Beach. The gentle sounds of waves crashing on the shore relaxed him a little, but couldn't stop his swamped mind. He looked ahead and saw Station Square's best hotel room. He looked at the second floor window and saw a familiar blue creature fly by it. This blue creature also had a bow around its neck.

"What? It that a Chao?" Ryu remember them. The little, mysterious creatures Tikal spent all her time with. Without thinking he ran inside the hotel room and looked around.

"May I help you sir?" The hotel receptionist asked him with a smile.

"Chao…" Ryu simply said.

"Second floor." The receptionist pointed to an elevator, which Ryu walked up to.

The door didn't move for him, until he pressed the only button he could see on the wall. The bell dinged and doors slid open, inviting him inside. Ryu, carefully walked inside, and grabbed his tail as soon as the doors started to close.

* * *

-**Theme of Chao**- (Sonic Adventure)

Ryu reached the second floor and walked into a whole new room. However, it was more a jungle than a room. With grassy spots and palm trees that were surrounded by fallen Chao Fruit, even a small pond that was deep enough only for the Chao. Dozens of little Chao, different colors and shapes, ran around playfully in the room.

Ryu looked down at his feet and saw a small, white Chao crawling towards him. "Still an infant…" He kneeled down and let it crawl into his cupped hands. The baby Chao stopped and rested in his hands. Ryu stood up, holding the creature carefully.

"I think she likes you." A young voice said to him. Ryu looked around and saw a little peach-color rabbit with brown eyes looking at him with a sweet smile. "Is she yours?"

"No." Ryu said, shaking his head.

The rabbit bowed politely. "My name is Cream. It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Ryu."

"Chao Chao…" Another Chao flew around Cream, the same light blue one Ryu had seen.

Cream giggled. "I'm sorry. This is my Chao, Cheese."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese smiled and flew around Ryu at full speed.

"Cheese must really like you too!" Cream walked over to another Chao, a brown one, and petted it gently.

Ryu walked over to the fountain and just sat there, still holding the white Chao in his hand. "…"

-**Music fades out**-

"You're really quiet…" Cream said. "Are you sad?"

Ryu shook his head. "I don't feel sadness… I can't…"

Cream was a little confused by his remark. "You look like you're missing a friend…"

"I'm missing a lot of allies… and enemies…" Ryu grabbed a stone and threw it into the pond.

* * *

There was huge dinner going on at the Banquet Hall in the city. It was to celebrate the bicentennial of Station Square, still a great city even after 200 years. Among the hundreds of wealthy and famous guests were a crocodile and a rabbit…

"Enjoying yourself, Vanilla?" The crocodile in a fancy black tuxedo asked. The two sat at a table in front of the large stage.

"Yes, Vector." Vanilla, dressed in an elegant green dress answered with a nod and a smile. "Thank you for taking me here."

Vector blushed and played with the green flower over his breast pocket. "It wuz my pleasure, y'know…" Vector thought to himself. "The boys are gonna kill me when they find I spent all our money on tickets to this shindig!" He looked a Vanilla's smiling face. "But it's worth it."

Backstage, Kagami was preparing for her performance. "Ok… it's almost Showtime…"

"Hey! What up, bitch?" Kagami glared at Kana, who was approaching her. "Lots of sexy men out there… maybe we should treat two lucky ones to a 'backstage performance.'" Kana laughed a little.

"I'll pass…" Kagami said with spite in her voice.

"Fine!" Kana huffed and turned her head. "More for me!"

"Stop you two…" Dalton said as he and Raz walked up. "Don't forget why we're here... don't screw it up!"

"Like you did, Dalton?" Kagami said matter-of-factly. "You couldn't even hit Ryu."

"I'm just pissed off that the Queen trusted you to finish him off! Remember who I am! I've been killing since before you were born."

"Don't bore me…" Kagami said and walked away.

"Don't forget what you're supposed to do Dalton…" Raz said to him. "Don't waste anytime and get that emerald."

"Yeah… shut up!" Dalton spread his bat wings and flew off.

Kana looked at Raz. "What did you find out about the Guardian and bat-slut?"

"They're currently in the city, it seems." Raz said, adjusting his cloak. "The Queen's orders are kill on sight. Up for it?"

"Yeah…" Kana looked at Kagami, who was ready for her show. "I'm going outside. I can't stand that whore's singing…"

-**1,2 Step**- (Ciara)

On stage, Gamer walked on stage, microphone in hand as the song began.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted to the crowd. "I bring to you, a very special guest tonight!" The crowd cheered and shouted. "The Princess is here! She's here… Kagami!"

Kagami walked on stage and the microphone. She moved to the beat and began singing.

_(This beat is…)_

_Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh_

_Work my body, so melodic_

_This beat flows right through my chest_

_Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party_

_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body_

_Let me see you 1, 2 step_

Vector got out of his seat and held his hand out to Vanilla. "Dance, my dear?"

"Of course." Vanilla smiled and coyly took it. They walked to the dance floor started dancing to the song.

_Rock it, don't stop it_

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up_

_We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya_

_1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya_

_1, 2 step _

_Everybody_

_1, 2 step _

_We about to get it on_

Kana was at the open bar, sucking down shot glasses of vodka as Kagami sang. She groaned in disgust.

_(This beat is)_

_Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it_

_(Jazze made it) _

_So retarded, top-charted_

_Ever since the day I started_

_Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it _

_No, I can't control myself_

_Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on)_

Raz was among the dancing crowd, looking out for Ryu. "Soon as I find him… he's good as dead…"

_Rock it, don't stop it_

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up_

_We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya_

_1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya_

_1, 2 step _

_Everybody_

_1, 2 step _

We about to get it on

Kagami had a sinister smile on her face as she started to reach for the gem around her neck.

_(We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh-wee) _

_It don't matter to me_

_We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen)_

_Which ever way the beat drops_

_Our bodies will go (I like this) _

_So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (hey, hey)_

_And we will, we will rock you up (oh yeah)_

_It don't matter to me_

_We can dance slow (dance slow ya, ya, ya)_

_Which ever way the beat drops_

_Our bodies will go (hey, hey)_

_So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (ladies and gentlemen)_

_And we will, we will rock you up (let's shake)_

Out of nowhere, a female cat in a white dress (Colette, another one of my OCs making a special appearance) walked on stage.

Colette:

_I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello_

_Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat _

_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's_

_But they ain't got nothin' on me _

_Because I'm 5 ft 2, I wanna dance with you_

_And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon_

_And I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one (oh)_

Kagami:

_Rock it, don't stop it_

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up (oh)_

_We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya_

_1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya_

_1, 2 step _

_Everybody_

_1, 2 step _

_We about to get it on_

_Rock it, don't stop it_

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up_

_We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya_

_1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya_

_1, 2 step _

_Everybody_

_1, 2 step _

_We about to get it on_

The song ended the crowd cheered Kagami's name. She and Colette took a bow, but Kagami ripped her gem from off her neck and threw it into the crowd. When the gem hit the floor, it flashed and a huge, horrible demon flew out of it.

The crowd started screaming from the sight of it. The attacking monster was a brown-scaled dragon that spewed flames at the crowd. Fortunately, everyone got out of the fire's path and the dragon only struck the floor.

"WHAT THE #&$ IS THAT!" Gamer shouted a Kagami. "I booked you for a show and you plan on destroying it?"

"If you're smart…" Kagami glared at him. "You'll run…" The dragon was now also glaring at Gamer.

"Holy shit! Have it your way!" Gamer ran away, full of panic. "Giggity giggity giggity, GONE!"

* * *

Ryu was still in the Chao Garden when he looked out the window. He saw in the sky the huge dragon that was attacking the Banquet Hall crash through the roof of the building.

"That an artificial Chaos Beast!" He remembered when he first saw them attack the Knuckles Tribe long ago. He pulled out the purple gem Sae had given him and looked at it. "I have to stop it." Ryu got up and ran to the elevator.

Cream was watching and saw the monster too. "Chao Chao…" Cheese looked at her timidly.

"Mommy's there…" Cream grabbed Cheese and held him gently. "We need to go find her!" Cream ran after Ryu.

* * *

The police had arrived to the building just as the attack was getting worst. Gamer was standing outside with the cops, complaining.

"I shoulda booked Eminem!" Gamer was pulling his hair out. "He can't sing though, let alone summon a dragon!"

"Okay…" The police chief counted all the people they had pulled out of the building. "That's all of them."

"Actually sir…" A sergeant was behind him with a clipboard. "We have two left inside. Right where the monster is attacking."

"Damn… Get everyone in there!"

"Sir!" A cadet pointed towards the fox running towards them.

"Hold it right there!" The chief shouted at him. "Don't come any closer!"

"Excuse me…" Ryu jumped on a police car and jumped up to the roof. He looked at the hole the monster created and dived into it.

"How'd he do that?" The chief scratched his head, when Cheese flew up to his face and started climbing on it. "Ack!"

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese covered the chief's eyes as Cream ran past him and into the building. "Chao!" Cheese got off him and followed her.

* * *

Back inside, Vector stood in front of Vanilla, protecting her from the monster. "Don't worry, Vanilla… I won't let this freak hurt you!"

"Where the hell is Ryu!" Kana screamed at Kagami, who was standing atop the dragon. "He's supposed to be here by now!"

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Falling from the ceiling, with his sword pointed down was Ryu. He planted sword into the dragon's neck.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAW!" The dragon roared in pain and crashed into a wall. Kagami and Ryu both jumped off it just as it crashed.

Kagami smiled evilly and glared at Ryu. "The damn prince is here at last."

"Ooooooooh… He's so hot!" Kana shouted. "So manly with that sword!"

"Prince Ryu!" Raz shouted at him. "Your treason will not go unpunished! Accept the punishment of death!"

"Not yet…" Ryu said and stood up. "Not until I defeat you."

Kana and Raz laughed. "Oh. You think you can beat us!" Raz said. "Well you can try…"

"Mommy?"

"What?" Ryu looked over where the voice was coming from and saw Cream running towards Vanilla. "No!"

"Cream!" Vanilla screamed in fear. "Get out here! Please!"

Raz grinned and drew his knives. "Ryu… think fast…" He threw the knives at Cream.

"NO! CREAM!" Vector and Vanilla shouted.

Cream gasped when she saw the knives coming at her. She closed her eyes…

Nothing…

She reopened and saw the Ryu had caught the knives and gritting his teeth in anger. "Mister Ryu?"

"Bastard!" Ryu dropped the knives. "You'd try kill a little girl?"

-**Tension Rising**- (Kingdom Hearts 2)

"I do what is necessary, Ryu!" Raz said with a cocky grin. "I wanted to see you in action, so that little girl's life was worth toying with."

Ryu started growling. "Miss Cream… go to your family…"

"Yes Mister Ryu…" Cream whimpered out and ran to Vanilla.

"You two stay out of this…" Kagami grabbed her microphone stand and unveiled from it a long metal staff. "He's mine…"

Ryu gripped his sword tight, and could hear roaring behind him. He turned and was slapped in the face by the dragon's tail and sent flying towards a stone decorative column. "Argh!"

"Mister Ryu!" Cream screamed as Vanilla held her tight.

Ryu was about to fly past the column, but he grabbed it with his hand and swung around it a few times. "Eyah!" Ryu pushed his feet against it and jumped to a hanging chandelier.

The force from him grabbing onto it swung around. The dragon's head was in the way and it crashed into it. The monster roared again in pain and was knocked down on the ground. Ryu leapt off the lights and planted his sword into the dragon's throat. He twisted the blade and killed the beast in an instant.

"He got your dragon, Kagami…" Kana laughed at her ally's misfortune.

"But now…" Kagami ran towards Ryu, staff in hand. "I got him!"

Ryu blocked her staff, but she managed to slide closer to him and strike him with her elbow. Ryu fell to the ground, and Kagami tried to smash him with the staff. But the fox rolled out of the way and jumped back on his feet.

"Hyah!" Ryu slashed at Kagami, but she ducked and dodged the attacks, countering every chance she could with her weapon.

"Give him your '1,2,step' Kagami!" Kana taunted and laughed. But she got a kicked in the face and was knocked down. "Ouch!"

"Kana!" Raz ran to help her, but a huge fist punched him in the gut. "Ack! Dammit!"

Standing before the two, were Knuckles and Rouge. "We're here to pay you back for that attack!" Rouge said.

"Tell me where you hid the Master Emerald!" Knuckles grabbed Raz by the collar and brought him to eye level.

"You failed, Guardian!" Raz spat at his face. "It's ours now!"

Knuckles pulled his fist back, ready to punch, when a black blast of energy knocked him away. "Ahhhhh!"

"Knux!" Rouge shouted and looked at who had fired at him.

-**Zeal Palace**- (Chrono Trigger)

Standing at the entrance to the room was a dark green echidna female in a flowing blue cloak, Queen Morgana. She withdrew her hand and walked towards Raz and Kana. The two immediately fell to their knees and bowed.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Rouge asked angrily.

Queen Morgana looked at her, than at Ryu. "My dear son…"

Ryu broke away from Kagami, who bowed as her allies did. "Morgana…" Ryu walked towards her, ready to fight.

Morgana smiled at him. "It has been too long…"

"I would have preferred never we see each other again… where is she?"

"Where is who, my dear child?" Morgana remained calm at her furious son.

"Ailya!" Ryu got impatient and shouted at her. "Where is she?"

"If only I know…" Morgana shrugged her shoulders. "I've not seen her since the day of the battle."

"Don't lie to me…" Ryu walked up to her and pointed the blade at her throat. "Tell me where my sister is."

"If I had to guess…" Morgana narrowed her eyes and wore an evil smile. "Dead."

With one quick slice, Ryu slit Morgana's throat, watching the blood run from her neck. But she didn't weaken or fall. "You would try to kill your own mother?"

"You're not my real mother."

Morgana frowned and gritted her teeth. "Thanks for the reminder…" She slapped Ryu in the face and knocked him down. His cheek was bleeding from her strike. Ryu got back up, only get slapped again, harder. "Know your place… stay on the ground."

"Queen Morgana…" Kagami walked up to her. "Shall I finish him?"

"No. Leave him. The wounded dog can't do anything to stop us." Morgana looked at Ryu, who was showing his canine teeth at her. "Keep your mouth shut. It isn't polite." She laughed a little and walked away. With one flick of her wrist, the entire room caught on fire.

"AHHHH!" Cream hid inside her mother's hug while Vector tried to get them both out of there.

"Let's go you two!" He looked at Knuckles. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Knuckles got back up and with Vector and the rabbits.

Rouge ran to Ryu and helped him to his feet. "That woman… is she…"

"DAMMIT!" Ryu slammed his fists in the ground, cracking the floor area around them.

"Take your frustrations out somewhere else!" Rouge pulled him towards the exit. "We're leaving!"

Ryu went with her, angry over his defeat. He looked at his sword, which had his mother's blood on it. He wished he could kill her…

But right now, he had to get away from the flames…


	5. Master of the Blue Emerald

Chapter 5:

Master of the Blue Emerald

It was all over the news. The huge fire that had taken out the Station Square Banquet Hall was on ever news channel. Even Sonic, Ryu, Knux and Rouge were watching from Kuruso's hospital room.

"That poor building…" Kuruso said as he lay in the bed. "At least no one got hurt."

"Friends of yours, Ryu?" Sonic looked at the gray fox.

"They used to be my allies…" Ryu shook his head. "Before I turned on Queen Morgana."

Knuckles was in the room too, glaring at him. "Back when you killed people of my tribe…"

"Knuckles!" Rouge smacked him in the head, making him mince in pain. She then looked at Ryu. "Those two were the ones who stole the Master Emerald from us."

"Hmm…" Ryu scratched his chin. "Morgana… she couldn't be trying to bring the Water Demon Chaos in the world…"

"So you know about Chaos?" Sonic asked him.

Ryu nodded. "I know not the destructive powers he holds, but perhaps Phantom would."

"What does Phantom have to do with Chaos?"

"Both he, and the Knuckles Tribe's Tikal, were present while he was summoned."

"Tikal hanging with a Seer…" Knuckles shook his head in disgust. But what Ryu was about to say next would truly disturb him the most.

"Knuckles…" Ryu looked at him with serious eyes. "Like it or not, Tikal was Phantom's bride…"

Knuckles was speechless… for about 5 seconds. "Buh… what?"

Ryu nodded. "Phantom and Tikal were lovers. They were the only two out of either tribe who wanted to prevent the war. They tried hard to keep both sides peaceful, but it was to no avail, as you know."

"Yeah…" Knuckles crossed his arms and shook his head. "Tikal sealed herself in the Master Emerald to keep Chaos at bay." Knuckles thought quietly to himself. He had the power to communicate with Tikal through the Master Emerald, but she had never mention that she was ever in love.

"Oro?" Kuruso piped up and looked around. "Miss Rose is not here."

Sonic grinned and chuckled. "She's still looking for Ryu… she'll be outta my quills for a while!"

Rouge gave annoyed sigh. "You're cruel to her… "

"Hope she doesn't chase me later…" Sonic whispered.

"You're setting yourself up for irony." Kuruso said wisely.

* * *

"Catch you guys later!" Sonic said as he and Ryu walked out of the hospital and towards the train station. "We'll head to my buddy's lab in the Mystic Ruins. He might be able to help us out."

Ryu nodded. "I fear that time is not on out side. Surely Morgana is…"

"SONIKKU!"

"Oh damn!" Sonic froze and grabbed Ryu's tail. He ran at full speed when he heard her voice.

"Sonikku! Wait up!" Amy chased after them. She saw Ryu shrug at her in confusion. After a while, she stopped to catch her breath. "Pant…pant… No… I lost him again…" She sighed sadly.

"Why do you run from her?" Ryu asked while being dragged to the train by his tail.

"Cuz she's crazy!" Sonic answered.

"Crazy when you're around it seems…" Ryu commented. They got the train station and Ryu was released. They walked into the train. "It's not right to treat her that way. She seems to deeply care for you."

"She's just a fan girl!" Sonic shouted. "I got dozens of them of 'em!"

Ryu sat down and looked out the window. "Still… don't you think she doesn't a little more respect than you give her?"

Sonic was speechless and just sat down. "So… you were saying about Morgana?"

"Yes…" Ryu looked at the blue hedgehog. "It is possible she has become aware of where the next emerald could be…"

"Hmm…" Sonic scratched his head. "What would she do if she knew where to get one?"

"She would send her assassins…" Ryu said coldly. His voice was full of deep concern. "And they will kill for it…"

* * *

In another part of the world, in another deep forest, a lone wood house had some light singing coming out of it.

Inside, an adult pink chameleon in a yellow homemaker dress was cleaning the house, humming cheerfully to herself. She went to a small-framed picture on a mantle. On it was Espio the Chameleon and his little sister Espirit, smiling happily.

She continued dusting, when there was a knock on the door. "Oh!" She stopped and headed for the front door. "A visitor!"

She opened it and looked outside. Her smile faded when she saw nothing was there. "Huh? I must be hearing things…" Suddenly, she felt a pair of sharp teeth dig into her neck. "AHH!"

-**Hurry! We are in Danger!**- (Dragon Quest 8)

Behind her, with his fangs in her neck was Dalton. "Sleeeeeeeep, my dear?" He said slowly as he let her out of his teeth.

"Someone… heeeeeeel…" She collapsed and fell to the ground. Dalton licked his blood covered fangs and dragged her back into the house.

He threw her body on the couch and started tearing the living room apart. "Where's that emerald! Morgana said it'd be here!" He ripped about a nearby pillow and examined the cotton inside. "Nothing!" He went into the kitchen checked cabinets and drawers. "Damn! Not here either!"

By the time he had finish the house was in shambles. He sat in a nearly destroyed chair and growled with annoyance. "Morgana don't know what she's talkin' about! It's no where…" But then something caught his eye. A lone, cracked picture that had a little chameleon girl and a blue fairy. "Ack!" He grabbed it and examined it closely, staring at the fairy. "That's a Chaos Beast!"

Dalton shook his head. "No way… that little brat is a Seer!" He looked at the woman he had knocked out. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat. "That brat in the picture! Your little girl!"

"E…Espirit…" The chameleon opened her eyes weakly. "Please… leave her…alone…"

"Shut up!" He threw her into the couch and held a knife to her throat. "I won't hesitate to kill ya! Tell me where she is!"

"N…Never!" She shouted at him.

"Grrrrr…" He was ready to kill her when…

"Dalton!" Arsenal walked into the house. "Leave her."

"Piss off!" Dalton snapped at him. "This bitch is gonna tell me where the Seer with the Blue Chaos Emerald is!"

"We already found her whereabouts. You can spare her life. I order it."

"Little snot-nosed…" Dalton looked at the woman and slowly backed away. "Count yourself lucky… he happens to be my master's child, otherwise I'd slit your throat." Dalton walked towards the front door, leaving the destruction behind him. 'Thanks for ruining my fun…"

Arsenal said nothing and walked out the door, Dalton following him. The chameleon woman weakly got back on her knees. "Es…Espio…"

* * *

Running through the streets of Station Square, a white blur with a gust of wind following was knocking people of their feet. The blur was a white hedgehog with blue streaks in his quills.

"My name is Tornado the Hedgehog!" He shouted to the people in front of. "If you don't wanna get blown away, stay outta my way!" The hedgehog, Tornado, then turned into a dark alley and ran faster, making the wind behind him blow harder. "Gonna see my sister! See what's that pain in the butt is up to!"

In a matter of moments, he had blown another person over. "WHOOOOOOA!"

Tornado stopped to see who it was, but ending up getting hit in the head with a white gem. "Owwww!" He shook his aching head and picked up at the gem and looked at it. "Is that a…" It shined in the small amount of light that was gleaming in the alley. It was the White Chaos Emerald. "Awesome! But where'd it come from?" He looked around, seeing if anyone was around.

"Oooooooh…" Up on the roof of a one of the building, dizzy and knocked senseless, was Eggman in his Eggcraft.

"Oh well…" Tornado started to walk away. "It's shiny!" He admired his new Chaos Emerald.

When he left, Eggman regain his consciousness and floated back into the sky. "Must have been an updraft! Oh well… with the Chaos Emerald, I'll destroy this city!" He flew away, not aware his White Chaos Emerald was gone…

* * *

While this was happening in the city, Tails' lab in the Mystic Ruins had many guests…

"Hey!" Vector the Crocodile recognized Ryu from when he was at the Banquet Hall the night before. "You're that guy who fought those bad guys!"

Ryu nodded. "It is good that you're ok. What about the rabbits?"

"They're fine…" Vector said sadly. "But I wanna get back at those freaks who attacked us!"

Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee were there too. Espio was leaning against the wall in his own corner, meditating. Charmy was poking him with a stick.

"Ultra serious!" Charmy said as he poked Espio more. "Pokey pokey poke!"

"Charmy!" Vector shouted at him. "Leave 'im alone!" Charmy ignored him and kept poking him.

Just then, Sonic and his friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, walked into the room. Tails was holding a small PDA in his hands. "Thanks for waiting everybody. I was able to fix this thing so that it would get some kinda frequency." The thing in had hands was the Chaos Emerald scanner. It could find any Emerald within any distance… but right now, it was malfunctioning.

"So Morgana and her lackeys are after the Emeralds." Sonic said while looking at Tails' radar. "So we gotta grab 'em first and fight for 'em."

"Maybe we should ask Phantom for his help!" Vector suggested.

"No…" Ryu spoke up. "We should find out who has a Chaos Emerald and go to them. Their lives are in danger."

At that point, Espio shot open his eyes, making Charmy fall back in surprise.

"Then that's not a problem. Phantom has the red…" Before he could finish, Espio ran up to Tails in urgency.

"Take me to my home in the Chimereonu Forest!" Espio said to him in panic. Tails thought for moment, and then realized what he was talking about.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at. "Espio's little sister, Espirit is there… and she has the Blue Chaos Emerald…"

* * *

Soon… Tails flew everyone in his planeto Espio's birthplace, the misty forest know as Chimereonu. (Chameleon… get it!) Espio ran into the open door of his house and saw the mess that was left. He gasped when he saw his fallen mother on the floor.

"Mother!" He ran to, while Vector and Charmy followed behind them.

"Whoa!" Charmy exclaimed. "What happened here!"

"Look like a stampede came through her…" Vector said while looking around.

"Just help me!" Espio shouted while he knelt in front of his mom. "Mom… mom…" She was still out cold. He gently shook her awake. "Mom! Wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her son. "Oh…" She said weakly. "Cutie…booty…"

Vector and Charmy started snickering, but stopped when Espio death glared at them.

"Mom… what happened?" Espio said softly to her.

"It… was a large bat, Espio. A scary, ugly bat… He was after… Espirit…"

"Where is she!"

"She's in the Ninjutsu Training School. I enrolled her last month." Just like Espio, his little sister was training in the arts of the ninja.

"Right. Don't worry mom! I'll make sure she's safe!" Espio said proudly.

"Don't get lost, cutie-booty… I'll draw you a map if you like…"

Vector and Charmy laughed out loud. "SHUT UP!" Espio shouted at them.

* * *

Meanwhile… Ryu, Sonic, and Tails were outside keeping an eye open for any attackers. "Anything we should look out for, Ryu?" Tails asked him while looking to the east.

Ryu squinted his eyes forward to the north. His eyes went wide and he shouted to the others. "Get down!" They all hit the ground in an instant… just when 3 daggers flew over their heads and hit the walls. "Something like this, Tails…"

Sonic got back on his feet and looked around. "Who the hell is it this time, Ryu!"

Ryu thought back for moment, until he recalled one of Morgana's assassins. The one who used projectiles as he weapons. "Raz!" He stood up and shouted to the woods. "Show yourself!"

There was a loud quiet chuckle in the woods. "My my… the failed Prince is here too? What a surprise…"

"Keep your eyes opens, Sonic… Tails…" Ryu looked around, sword drawn and eyes peeled. "He could be anywhere."

"How bout in front of you?" Another blade flew towards Ryu face. He fell back, just as the blade ran past his cheek and left a bloody scratch on his face.

"Ryu!" Sonic shouted and ran to him. "Are you okay, man?"

Ryu got back on his face, wiping the blood off his face with his fist. "Just a small cut."

"Damn you, Ryu!" The enemy of the time, Raz walked towards them from the misty trees, looking very displeased. "You had to move, huh? I coulda seen your head fly clean off your shoulders! But you ruined it for me!" Raz reached into his cloaks and pulled out two large battle-axes. "I'll chop you and your son-of-a-bitch friend to pieces!" He grinned evilly for a moment, until he saw the axes disappear from his hands. "What!"

Sonic now had the weapons. He had used light speed to snatch the axes from his enemy. "Didn't your mother ever teach it's dangerous to play with sharp objects?" He said with his own grin, taunting Raz.

"Cocky bastard…" Raz spat on the ground. "No matter. I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face in a minute!" The echidna brought two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly.

Sonic, Tails, and Ryu were confused about this, until Tails looked up at the sky. "Ahh! Look out!"

About to rain down on them, were arrows with burning tips. "Oh damn!" Sonic shouted as grabbed Ryu and Tails and ran to the safest part they could find. When the arrows all hit the ground, they missed the targets.

"Shit…" Raz cursed. "You bastards missed…" Just as he said, several figures appeared in the mist. They started marching towards him; all in step, with bows in hand.

"No!" Ryu shouted when he saw them. "They're… they're…"

They stopped walking as soon as they were visible. They were all echidnas, wearing tribal clothes, with bows, arrows and spears in hand. "You like them, Ryu?" Raz asked, holding his hand out to present the new enemies. "I asked my queen for an army, and she gives one."

"Those are echidnas from the Knuckles Tribe!" Tails said in fear.

"Yes…" Ryu started to explain. "But… they're not truly alive."

"What do you mean, no alive!" Sonic complained to him.

"Morgana… she can somehow bring back those who had perished. And she used that power to Raz an army of undead warriors…"

"You wanna kill 'em all over again?" Raz asked the gray fox with a sarcastic smile. "That's fine with me. But they might not give you that chance! Fight for your lives!" Suddenly, the army of Knuckles Tribesmen rushed forward, ready to kill.

"Dammit!" Sonic cursed as he punched the Tribesmen that were attacking him.

Tails slapped his tails around, keeping the opponents at bay. "Sonic!"

"Yaah!" Ryu pulled out his sword and blocked an incoming spear from one of his enemies. Another one appeared and tried to fire an arrow at him, but he rushed at him and knocked him down. He glared at Raz with hatred in his eyes. "Stop this! Now!"

"I wanna see it with my own eyes!" Raz shouted at the gray fox. "I want to see you slay this tribesmen with no mercy! Kill them all!"

"Bastard!" Ryu slammed another tribesmen into the ground and rushed at Raz. "You'll be the one to die!" However, just before Ryu could stab his blade into Raz's body, a Knuckles Tribesmen stood in front of him and took the blow.

"AHHH!" The echidna shouted as his body fell limp and lifeless.

Ryu got slashed in the face by some thin needles Raz was throwing. Ryu fell to the ground on his back; his face now had 3 more bleeding slashes on it. He got back on his feet just as Raz prepared to throw another dagger at him. Ryu raised his sword, ready to attack.

"RYU!" A voice out of nowhere shouted his name. Just as both Raz and Ryu looked for it, a arrow flew into Raz's arm.

"Ahhhh!" Raz yanked the arrow out of his arm and looked around. "That can't be… that traitor…" Before Ryu could strike him with his sword, Raz took a step back and fled the battle. "We'll call it a draw!"

"I won't escape this time!" Ryu chased after them, leaving Sonic and Tails to fight against the remaining Knuckles Tribesmen.

"I had enough!" Sonic pushed the enemies away from him and attacked them all at light speed. In a few seconds, the remaining tribesmen fell to the ground, out cold. "Too easy!"

"Sonic!" Tails shouted and pointed deeper into the woods. "Ryu ran off!"

"We'll find 'im! C'mon!" Sonic ran off as Tails flew after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a well-hidden Ninja Training Ground, several different ninjas in training were throwing shuriken at blocks of wood.

"Hyyyyyah!" A young blue iguana, no more than 8 years old, with yellow horns and yellow eyes, threw several T-stars at a lone piece of wood.

"Ouch!" The piece of wood turned into a Chinchilla and ran away. "Ouch!"

The little pink chameleon laughed a little. She wore a blue vest and had shining blue eyes. "Nice one, Soushi!" She looked around and saw a large round piece of wood hanging from a tree. "Betcha can't hit that!" She pointed at it.

"Easy. Just watch, Espirit." Soushi grabbed a giant shuriken and threw it at the target. Suddenly, the piece of wood closed like a parasol and he missed. "Huh?"

Out of the branched, hanging upside, was a red girl hedgehog (or hedgehogess as Tanuki-Chan puts it) wearing black ninja garb, and was wielding a parasol. She laughed at the iguana. "Hah!" She jumped into another tree.

"We totally tricked you that time!" Espirit ran off, following the red hedgehogess. "Wait up, Matsuko!"

Soushi was about to follow them, until a clawed hand covered his mouth and dragged his away. "MMPH!"

In a few minutes, Matsuko and Espirit stopped by a small river. Espirit looked around. "Where's Soushi?"

"Probably couldn't catch up." Matsuko said, shrugging her shoulders.

"But…" Espirit sounded worried. "You know how fast he is."

Suddenly, several burning arrows started flying towards them. Espirit and Matsuko took cover. "Huh!" Espirit shouted.

Matsuko readied her parasol. "Who's there!"

"Go now, Dalton…" Arsenal walked away, after firing his arrows.

Dalton laughed evilly and appeared in front of the two girls. "Oh… the little girl with the Chaos Emerald…"

"Chaos Emerald…" Espirit said quietly.

Matsuko whispered to herself. "He must be talking about that thing Espirit keeps in our dorm…"

"That's right…" Dalton said with a growl. "That blue gem you have. Where is it?" Espirit and Matsuko kept quiet, watching him carefully. Then he got angry. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHERE IS IT!"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Espirit shouted back at him. She looked at Matsuko. "Run for it, Matsuko!"

"Like hell I will!" Matsuko held here parasol tight.

"Little red brat…" Dalton rushed at her with his claws extended. "I'll kill you!"

"Hey! Look at this!" Matsuko opened the parasol in front of his face. Dalton stopped just an inch before it.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times.

"… Bye!" The parasol extended like a battering ram and knocked Dalton out.

"OUUUUCH!" Dalton yelled in pain, covering his face. "You little! OUCH! THAT HURTS!"

"Lets go!" Matsuko shouted as she and Esprit ran back to the training grounds.

"But what about Soushi?" Espirit asked her. "What happened to him?"

"Don't ask me!" Matsuko said. "We need to find a sensei!"

Soon, they were back at the training ground, where every ninja in training was knocked out.

"Oh great…" Matsuko said annoyed.

"Looks like it's just us!" Espirit said looking around at all the unconscious ninjas.

Suddenly, Dalton tore a tree out of his path and approached the two girls, hissing at them threateningly. He had a huge mark on his face from Matsuko's attack. "You little shit…"

"Uh oh…" Espirit said while she and Matsuko backed away. Dalton looked even angrier than before.

"I'll kill you little brats!" He showed his sharp fangs, ready to rip into them.

"Quick!" Matsuko shouted at Espirit. "Use a Sakura Veil!"

"I can't!" Espirit said with regret. "I'm all out of chakra from the training!" (Tanuki-Chan likes Naruto, so she gave me this idea for Espirit… but I still like One Piece better :P)

Dalton extended his bat wings and was about to glide towards them, but he ending up getting hit in the face by a some flying leaves and was knocked back on the ground. "What!"

Espirit turned around suddenly and looked excited. "Oniisan!"

**-Locke Theme- **(Final Fantasy 6)

Espio leapt over his little sister and stood before Dalton with two kunai in hand. "You're in trouble now…"

"The cavalry has arrived!" Matsuko sounded. "Ohh, yes!"

Dalton got ready to slash at Espio, but Charmy flew behind him and smashed him in the head with a mallet. "OWWWWW!" Dalton covered his head and flew to his knees.

"And you said Cartoon Violence was destroying my mind, Espio!" Charmy said, pointing at him.

"Oooooooooh…." Dalton complained. "I'm gonna rip off your head and spit down your neck!" Dalton got back on his feet, only to get hit with a giant rock. "ARRRRGH!"

Vector was standing behind the girls with a large rock in his hands. "I'm gonna flatten you! This is for Vanilla and Cream!" He threw it at the bat.

"Oh, damn!" Dalton defended himself with his wings, but the rock was shattered to pieces before it could hit him. "Huh?" Dalton looked and laughed. "Bout time, Arsenal!"

Arsenal was standing on a tree branch, with the Blue Chaos Emerald in one hand and the unconscious Soushi in the other. "Dalton! Withdraw! I found the emerald!"

"Not before I kill them all!" Dalton ran towards Espio and slashed him in the chest with his claws.

"Agrh!" Espio backed off, covering his wound.

"Oniisan!" Espirit shouted and ran to him, grabbing onto to him.

"Dalton! NOW!" Arsenal shouted with anger. "That's an order!"

"Grrrrr…" Dalton looked at Arsenal. "I fucking hate you… y'know that?" He flew off, leaving the battle.

Arsenal threw Soushi at Espirit and ran off. Espirit jumped back as Soushi landed on the ground she was standing on. "Soushi!"

"Who were those guys?" Matsuko frowned as she looked at her friends.

* * *

"HEY RIIIIIIIIIITA!" Tornado busted into the apartment of his sister. The wind that followed him knocked Rita down and sent her furniture flying.

Rita hit the ground and early got hit with her couch. She looked at her brother and growled. "Grrrrrr…"

"Lookit what I found!" Tornado gave her an anime grin and held up his emerald, but looked around her apartment, then at her. "…You look kinda messy. Your boyfriend been here?"

Rita got an anime vein on her forehead and yelled at him. "NO! You sent me flying with your stupid wind!" She got up and brushed herself off.

Tornado sweat-dropped. "I can't help it! I mean… you shouldn't been in the room if you knew I was coming!"

Rita smacked him hard in the face. "I DIDN'T know you were coming!"

Tornado had an anime tear coming out of his eye. "Owwwwww… I hate having a sister!"

"And I hate having a brother!"

"But you sure as hell don't mind having a boyfriend…" After he made this comment, Rita punched him hard in the head. "OOOOOWWWW!" A large anime lump popped up on the spot she hit him.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her window, and she instantly cheered up. "Oh! He's here!" She quickly ran to the window.

Tornado rubbed his head and glared at her. "I don't hafta stick around…" Tornado left the apartment and slammed the door. "Since my sister got a boyfriend she's been meaner and meaner."

Rita opened the window and smiled. "Hey you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuruso shouted and he bit into the chain of the handcuffs. Still an unruly patient and stuck to the hospital bed, he started gnawing on the handcuffs to free himself. "Chewy chewy…chew gnaw! Grrrrr! Snap! Chew-chew!"

"Huh?" Tornado happened to be outside the hospital and looked at the open window in Kuruso's room.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Kuruso screamed as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'ma hostage!"

Tornado leapt up to the window and climbed into the room. "Hostage?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Kuruso stopped screaming and looked at the white hedgehog. " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuruso yelled again and got spooked. "Are you a g-g-g-g-ghost!"

"Uh…nooo…"

"Yatta…" Kuruso sighed in relief. "No problems…"

"So you call yourself a hostage?" Tornado said while tossing his emerald up and down in his hand.

Kuruso nodded. "I'm being held against my will by some evil women in white! It's a plot to destroy this great city! Every time an airman is held captive, the terrorists win!" He then started singing… badly… an anthem he made up. "OOOOOOOOOH Station Squaaaaare! We hold you deeeeeeeeeer and truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!"

"STOP SINGING!" Tornado covered his ears and threw the emerald at him. "Shut up!"

"Ouchies!" Kuruso got hit in the face, and held it in his hands. "Hey that's…" Kuruso slowly turned serious. "Where did you get this?"

"It fell on my head." Tornado had a stupid grin on his face.

"This is the same Chaos Emerald that was stolen 2 weeks ago… and that means…" Kuruso's eyes narrowed when he looked out the window. "GET DOWN!"

Tornado blinked. "Huh?" But when gunfire started shooting into the room, he dove under bed. "WHOA!"

**-Final Fantasy Battle Theme OC Remix- **(Brian Duque)

"Dammit!" Kuruso say who was shooting at them; a small, flying robot with Eggman's mark on it. He shouted to Tornado. "There's a 35mm handgun under there! Give it to me!"

Tornado peeked out of the bed with the gun in hand. "From the monster under the bed." He gave it to Kuruso.

Kuruso grabbed it and slid the back with his teeth, loading it. He aimed at a spot on the robot and fire. With a single shot, the robot exploded and was destroyed. "Target destroyed…"

"Cool!" Tornado climbed out of the bed and stood up.

"Thanks… I could have never reached under there." Kuruso pointed the gun at the handcuff chain and shot it. The chain was destroyed and he was free. "That emerald you found was stolen."

Tornado blinked a few times… "AWESOME!"

"No… not awesome…" Kuruso stood up on his feet. "Cuz whoever had stolen that emerald has come to steal it back. And only one person could have a robot like that…"

Tornado waited for him to answer. "Well? Who?"

"I don't know…"

Tornado was about to fall over, when he saw an explosion outside. "Huh? That's where my sister's apartment is!"

"Show me where it is…" Kuruso said as he walked to the window, climbing out of it. "We need to get there before innocent people get hurt."

Tornado nodded. "I just hope my sister's stupid boyfriend is was able to get her out of there." He started jumped out the window after Kuruso jumped first. Tornado started thinking to himself. "You better have…"

* * *

Rita was back in her apartment, ducking from the explosions happening around her. A gloved hand was held out to her. "Let's go…" A familiar voice said. Rita nodded and grabbed it. The two ran outside as robots appeared before them. "Damn…"

Take care of my sister…

The black hedgehog let go of Rita's hand and held his fists up with an angry look on his face.

Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

I'm gonna dedicate this fic to my friend Tanuki-Chan who is celebrating her 16th birthday today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TACHAN! She's been a big help on this fic, and a good friend to me for the past 2 years.

Thanks for the help with the fic…

Thanks for being the most pissed off person when I told you I was joining the AF…

Thanks for being a friend…

And thanks for the inspiration behind this story…

Happy 16th Birthday! Enjoy!


End file.
